Inter Service Rivalry
by itkeepsmebusy
Summary: A Navy Commander is killed on a US Air Force Base. Hetty pulls rank and gets her OSP team assigned to the case but there is one condition. An Air Force OSI agent is assigned to work alongside her team. Story written from this Agents view on his interactions and observations of the OSP team.
1. Chapter 1 - Breach

**First attempt at a Fanfic. Was kinda bored and this is keeping my mind busy. Just wanted to give the Air Force OSI a little love.**

**I dont own any of the NCIS LA characters or storylines.**

The door opens and the two men walk into the equipment room. The whine of jet engines is in the background. They turn on a light. One is in his flight suit, the other is in Air Force ABU's.

"I'm telling you Commander this new version is awesome. The upgrades make it so easy."

"And you just have to show me this now? I get to test this out at 0800 tomorrow. The old lady expects me home soon," he sighs feigning interest.

"Sir I'm telling you if you just work some with it now it'll be easier tomorrow in the air. Its good to get familiarity. Plus these ground sims they made up for the queuing system are kinda fun", said the one in the ABU's.

The Commander looked at the Sergeant and said, "Why would I use the sims when I can do the real thing. You Air Force guys seem to love your sims" he chuckles, " What's nexts you gonna show me your Playstation version."

The Sergeant prepares to make a witty retort but a noise stops him short. Its come from the locked room where it says "Authorized Personnel Only". The door is open, that wasn't how the Sergeant left the room when he left a few hours ago to grab the Commander.

He taps the Commander on the shoulder and points to the open door. "Sir I didn't leave that door open."

The Commander looks over at the door and calls out as he walks toward the door, "Hey who's in there? That's a restricted area."

The Commander then opens the door and walks in as the Sergeant stand behind him in the room. The enlisted man hears the Commander say "Hey who are you? Your not suppos…." and then hears something that sounds like a wet slap and grunt.

The Sergeant rushes forward quickly and peaks in the door "Sir!", he says loudly and then another wet slap and a grunt. A few seconds later he dark figure walks forward out of the equipment room with a helmet bag in one gloved hand and a FN FNX 9mm with a silencer in the other. The figure steps carefully over the motionless body of the Sergeant, walks slowly through the room shuts the light off and walks out the door.

* * *

Hetty is in her office after hours on a video conference call. On the other end is an Air Force Colonel who seems very upset and looks like he has seen his fair share of action.

"Ms. Lange I object to turning this investigation over the the Navy. My people can handle it," he says very gruffly. Hetty can tell he is annoyed and protecting his territory.

"Colonel one of the deceased is a highly decorated Naval Aviator and test pilot whose family is well connected to many on the Hill. And the item that was stolen can be detrimental to the security of this nation . I believe we can help," Hetty is trying hard to be diplomatic.

"Ms. Lange the Sergeant was a 16 year veteran from Oklahoma and didn't have connections but we will treat this investigation like he was the son of a Congressman. Connections doesn't make one person more important than the rest. We don't show favoritism, and this happened on a US Air Force installation" the Colonel feels slighted.

"Colonel Michaelson the Secretary of the Navy has made her intentions known that we take the lead. She has spoken to your Secretary and he has agreed. But…. I propose a joint investigation with your people, Rusty" Hetty smiles as she uses Colonel Michaelson's nickname

"A joint OSI and NCIS investigation?" He exhales deeply "It seems I have no choice, Hetty. I have a team in mind, I can have them there in two hours."

" I didn't extend an offer for a whole team, your lucky I'm in such a gracious mood, I will let you have one OSI Agent work with my team to investigate the murders and recover the stolen system."

Rusty's mouth drops, "Just one? Hetty you can't be serious. Is that what you call cooperation? Fine i'll have Special Agent Thornton get in touch, I'll give him a call and roust him up."

"No Rusty, I don't want that Agent. If you want to be involved in this investigation, " she pauses for effect, " I want this Agent." A file photo and dossier pops up on Colonel Michaelson's screen.

"Really Hetty? Him? He's a year and a half out of GLYNCO with barely any field experience. He does show promise, one of my best counterintelligence and counter surveillance experts, but this case is way above him. Are you sure? … Wait how did you get his file? You don't have access to Air Force files…. " he shakes his head and signs " you know what I don't wanna know. Obviously you've been researching him for some reason hence why you're asking for him."

Hetty smiles, "I don't know what your talking about Rusty, I'm appalled that you would think that. Now make sure he gets here in the morning, and remember that favor you owed me from Kuwait, I consider us even."

Colonel Michaelson laughs into the monitor, "I'm glad that I don't owe you anymore, and I'll make sure he is there in the morning. But remember Hetty, he is one of mine, so don't try and steal him."

Hetty smiles and disconnects the video call.


	2. Chapter 2 - The FNG

**Introduction of the new OC. He is based after someone I know.**

**Again I dont own NCIS LA or any of its characters.**

* * *

I walk into this old Public Works building with "Condemned" signs posted all over the place. I wonder to myself, am I in the right place? This place doesn't exist on maps, I had to find it the old fashion way, the male sense of direction, and luck. My CO called me at midnight and told me to be at this location by 0930 and didn't really give me any specifics. It seemed a little weird, but the Colonel is a good guy so I got up extra early, threw on a clean uniform and drove from base into downtown LA. Traffic was not its normal self heading into the city due to the early hour. I arrived a little head of schedule.

I see people walking about, they seem to be ignoring me but then I get a few looks. Must be the blue uniform. I don't see uniforms anywhere in the building.

I continue down the hall and hear voices off to my right.

"Im telling you G, Derek Jeter is the best shortstop in the league," thats coming from this big bald headed man who seems to carry himself well. Maybe ex military.

He is speaking to this early forties aged man with a stubble beard and blue eyes "Oh come on Sam, Hanley Ramirez is killing it this year. I'm telling you the Dodgers are back this year. The Yankees are getting old."

I notice a late twenties/early thirties dark haired woman sitting at her desk, kinda cute, seemingly not amused by the conversation. Completing the quarter is a long hair typical surfer stereotype sitting on the other side of their office space. He attempted to look like he was busy doing paperwork but I notice him looking up now and again making eye contact with the dark haired woman across from him.

"All those championships can't be wrong. And they have a great defense," says "Sam".

I am a baseball fan and I despise the Yankees, so I have to speak up and say something.

"Jeter? Really?" All four sets of eyes finally notice me standing there, the woman is staring at me in my uniform intently and the surfer boy seems upset, "The guy's been hurt all season and did squat. Im sorry, the best shortstop is JJ Hardy, he's hit the most home runs for a shortstop the last three seasons and won two gold gloves."

The man they call "G" looks at me and says forcefully, "Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

Before I can make a response I hear this voice behind me and cause me to jump a little.

I turn around and see this little old lady behind me with these glasses, and weating a suit, with a broach staring up at me. Im 6'1" and she barely is taller then my hips.

"Captain so nice to meet you please come with me, I am Ms. Henrietta Lange, but I prefer Hetty. Rusty says hello."

Nobody calls Colonel Michaelson, "Rusty" I just thought that nickname was folklore.

"Mr. Callen please go back to your work." The four of them sit their with their mouths open. The young woman has a sly smile on her face.

So the "G" man's last name is Callen, I wonder what the G stands for. I follow Hetty to her office, she offers me a chair and asks me if I would care for some tea. I decline.

"You'll have to forgive Mr. Callen, the uniform must of thrown him off, more so since it is an Air Force uniform. Nobody wears them around here unless they are undercover. I should've told Rusty that last night before I had you come up here."

There is a moment of weird silence and I speak up. "Hetty, I was told by Colonel Michaelson to be here this morning and not given much else in details. Why am I here?"

Hetty says "Don't worry Captain, all will be explained eventually, in the mean time, please read this file. Some of your questions are answered inside." She hands me a file folder labeled Classified. I open it and read the first few lines and my eyes go wide.

Just then I hear this loud whistle coming from the second level. I turn around and notice the four agents I had interrupted earlier head upstairs. The young woman is talking to the surfer dude.

"Did you see Deeks? He had wings on his shirt, he's a pilot, and kinda cute" she tosses her hair back.

"Deeks" following up behind her huffs "I thought you said you didn't have a thing for guys in uniform? You give me so much crap about nurses, thats what we call hypocrticial,"

The woman turns around and shoots a glare at Deeks.

Deeks continues to comment, "Whats next? You gonna present your scent glands again?"

The woman punches him hard in the shoulder and then continues up the stairs. Deeks breathes in deep. "You know that gets old, Kens."

* * *

The team of four walk into Ops and take their normal positions around the table. Deeks and Kensi in the back, Callen and Sam in the front.

Callen looks at Eric and says "What do you got?"

Eric starts his briefing on the new case. "Last night around 2000hrs Navy Lt. Commander Joe Stanton and Air Force Technical Sergeant Dwayne Myers were shot outside a equipment room inside a hangar at Edwards Air Force Base. Commander Stanton was killed." Eric pulls up photos of the crime scene on the monitors using his tablet. It shows the Commander dead on the ground with big pools of blood around him. There is also a video of a dark figure walking out of the hangar and away from the scene.

Nell continues, " Lt. Commander Joe Stanton was assigned to Edwards as a test pilot for the Navy's version of the F-35C Lightning II, the Joint Strike Fighter. He was there not for flight testing of the aircraft but testing the new version of Helmet Mounted Display System. Its a new helmet designed to work with the F-35 where the pilot gets all his displays shown on the helmet visor and by using his eyes can que targets, select weapons, readouts and switch screens without having to touch a display" Nell flashes some photos up on the screen of the helmet.

Deeks, seeing the photo of the helmet, makes a comment, "Looks like one of the two guys from Daft Punk, you know the gold helmeted one." Kensi shoots a short smile at him.

Sam makes a quick remark " Daft Punk? Guess Kensi's music choices have rubbed off on you Deeks."

"Yeah Sam, you kinda just get used to it, it grows on yah…...What am I saying?", Deeks can't believe that he just said that.

Eric brings everyone back to the task at hand "Sergeant Myers was a electronics technician who maintained the helmets and helped with its development. He survived his gunshot wounds and was airlifted to a trauma center in LA. It was discovered that one of the helmets was stolen as well."

Nell picks up the briefing, the two of them interact seamlessly. "This helmet is state of the art, this newest version was the final design that had all the bugs worked out. Commander Stanton was scheduled to do the final test this morning. The technology in that helmet is coveted by many other countries. If it gets out it can be copied and our pilots can lose an edge over our adversaries."

Callen shakes his head, "That may explain why theres an Air Force flyboy downstairs with Hetty. This happened out at Edwards we may have some issues working out there. May just close the door in our face."

* * *

"...We may have some issues working out there."

Just then the ops doors open and Hetty walks in with myself in tow.

"Not to worry Mr. Callen I have brought you a key to get you through that door if necessary. May I introduce to you US Air Force Captain Matthew Lee, AFOSI."

"AFOSI?," Deeks questions with confusion.

The brunette standing next to Deeks answers the question for him. "Air Force Office of Special Investigations, Deeks. Its the Air Force's version of us."

"Wow I thought NCIS was a mouthful. AFOSI doesn't exactly roll off the tongue as easy as NCIS", he replies.

I laugh a little at hearing that, wasn't the first time i've heard that, and it won't be the last but it was still worth a chuckle. I speak up, "We usually just say OSI or the old standby Federal Agent." I hear a few chuckles throughout the room.

The man i've heard referred to as Callen steps forward and shakes my head he seems a little put off at my presence and tries to hide it, "G. Callen, nice to meet you Captain." He points at the big man I heard downstairs as "Sam", "This is Agent Sam Hanna."

Agent Hanna steps forward and extends a hand and examines my uniform checking out my ribbons with a stern look on his face. This guy is pretty intimidating, he's gotta be ex-military. "Iraq and Afghanistan ribbons, Purple Heart, Air Medal, pilot's wings, parachutist and….. you were a Combat Controller?"

I beam a smile and reply "Yeah, got bored flying for a little bit, wanted to see what it was like on the other side of the coin down on the ground. I was a JTAC in Afghanistan for a bit, worked with some Spec Ops guys, mostly with the Army Rangers, but SEALS and Green Berets too."

"I was a SEAL, worked with a few Combat Controllers, great guys," he flashes a huge smile that shows respect and shakes my hand again.

The brunette steps forward with a smile from ear to ear, kinda giddy, "Kensi Blye and this is my partner…"

Her partner cuts her off "Marty Deeks, LAPD," he shakes my hand and tries to do the strongman grip, instantly I can tell he is annoyed at his partners giddiness towards me. Must be something there between those two. I let it go.

The last two members introduce themselves as Eric and Nell. Eric I can tell is no agent, shorts and sandals, he's gotta be the tech geek. Nell is known as their intelligence analyst. I can tell to not underestimate her by looking at her.

Hetty speaks up again. "Now that introductions are complete, we have been assigned to investigate the murders and the theft of the helmet. Granted it happened on a Air Force base but Commander Stanton has family connections on the Hill and with the new Secretary of the Navy. The Secretary got permission from the Secretary of the Air Force to have our unit work this case, but I believe Captain Lee can be a huge asset to us so please use him. He is one of us even though he comes from the Navy's younger sister. Captain Lee do you have anything to add?"

"That helmet gives the pilot that uses it a huge advantage, by having it in our enemies hands will level the playing field. The Chinese are developing a clone of the F-35 and we need to avoid that technology falling into their hands. I will give you whatever info or help you need, as Sam pointed out, I am not afraid of working with my fellow services, I will not get territorial and I hope to expect the same."

Hetty looks at me "Captain Lee, come with me, we have to get you out of that uniform. Your working with us now and I'll need you to blend in. I should have something in your size." She guides me out the door, "What are you a size 34 waist?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Feeling the new guy out

**Again I dont own NCIS LA or any of its characters. I've pretty much written a few chapters and will post a new one every once in awhile. **

** I have ideas on this current season.**

**I think I have this season figured out.**

* * *

After Hetty walks me out Callen looks at his team.

"Why would Hetty bring in an outsider on this? Especially since he's not Navy."

"What are you worried about G? He seems squared away. Plus Hetty would of never brought him here if she didn't research him" Sam replies.

Nell speaks up, "Hetty actually requested him. The Air Force was gonna send someone else but she requested him specifically."

"I don't trust him yet. Nell what do you know about him? I know Hetty had you do some background on him," Callen asks.

Nell types into her tablet and pulls up Captain Lee's file.

"He's 35 years old,single, never married, no kids, from Baltimore, Maryland…."

"I see why he's a JJ Hardy fan," interjects Sam with a smile. "Orioles."

"Enlisted in the Air National Guard after high school, graduated college a year early ….. huh…. Deeks you'll like this," Deeks looks up, " he went to Law School, graduated top of his class and is a member of the Maryland, DC, and Virginia bars….."

Deeks smiles and laughs, "Showoff."

Kensi retorts "Jealous there Deeks, feelin' threatened?" With a wicked smile on her face.

"Only when you haven't had your coffee Kens." He gives her one of his trademark smiles, "Its an honest profession, I'm probably better than him at it." Deeks attempts to appear puffed up but fails when Kensi hits him in the shoulder.

Nell gives a look at the two partners and continues. "He didn't go into JAG after that but went to Officer Training School and was accepted into the Undergraduate Pilot Training Program. He again graduated at the top of his class, went on to fly A-10 Thunderbolts in the Guard for a few years, did a tour in Afghanistan, he then decided to go to Active Duty in the Air Force and switched to flying F-16's."

Kensi continues to dig into Deeks "Huh…. Deeks, a Lawyer and a Fighter Pilot, think he's trumped your Public Defender and Cop card already. Think we found a replacement."

"You'd be lost without me Fern."

Sam ignores his colleagues and adds "The guy is motivated…."

"He did another two tours, one in Iraq and another in Afghanistan. After the last tour he was injured when his F-16 collided with a F-18 during a training exercise and he had to eject. Hurt his left arm and he couldn't get back on flight status for awhile. He volunteered to partake in a new program where pilots were trained to be Joint Terminal Attack Controllers, or JTAC's…" Photos pop up on screen of Captain Lee as a JTAC with the rest of his team dressed in camo, baseball cap, scarf around his neck, body armor with a beard and a radio strapped to his chest.

Deeks pipes up "JTAC? You guys and your acronyms?"

Sam answers the detective "Guys assigned with ground units or special forces, to coordinate and call in airstrikes when needed if the ground unit gets in a pinch. They are in the thick of it getting shot at, ambushed, and mortared. Ballsy, not a lot of pilots would be caught dead on the ground, like I said he's motivated."

"He went on another tour in Afghanistan as a JTAC working with Army Rangers. He was wounded in a firefight close to the end of his deployment and came home. Was recruited by OSI a little over two years ago, went to FLETC, graduated again at the top of his class and specializes in counterintelligence and counter surveillance. He is highly decorated as Sam pointed out earlier. He is now a Reservist, maintains his flight rating, and works full time with OSI. He's been an Agent about a year and a half, been involved in a few major cases but nothing really stands out."

"A year and a half, the guys a rookie? Doesn't seem to have done much undercover work, gonna probably have to babysit him more then he's useful. Still wonder why Hetty put him with us."

"Hetty must see something in him, she's never really made a bad judgement on anyone so far. Deeks may of been a stretch but he's working out ok, G." Sam gives Deeks a slap on the back.

"I so feel the love you guys, I'm touched." Deeks fakes amusement.

"Deeks and Kensi I'm assigning you babysitting duty with the flyboy, make sure he stays outta trouble.

Deeks makes a face and can't believe it, Kensi just looks down and shakes her head and states "Really Callen? Its bad enough I gotta watch Shaggy over there but this guy", she flashes a smile at Deeks. "Why do we get all the babysitting details, not saying that this guy is that bad, but why not you and Sam?"

"That's cause i'm the senior field agent and you two are so good at it." Callen smiles a smirk at his junior agent and LAPD partner while Sam lets out a chuckle.

Just then the doors reopen and Matt walks back into ops. He is out of his uniform and in a pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt with a pair of black lightweight tactical boots. A black banded Omega watch is on his left wrist. Kensi has a double take at the sight.

"Maybe this babysitting won't be that bad. Hetty is a wardrobe genius." she remarks.

Deeks looking at the outfit and puts a shocked look on his face "Hey thats one of my shirts. I was gonna wear that again."

"Looks like he wears it better Deeks." Sam ribs.

* * *

I walk back into ops hearing the word "babysitting." I'm not surprised though, kinda expect it actually. I really don't care, all my life i've always been under estimated. I can hold my own.

I hear Sam's comment about the shirt and throw up a cocky smile, pull the shirt sleeve collars and look right at Deeks, "Yeah I make this look good."

Kensi, Callen, Nell, and Sam laugh.

I look straight at Callen, raise an eyebrow, and keep eye contact, speaking dead serious to him "So I need a babysitter? …. Peaked at my file? ... Just a year and a half in the field, I'm an outsider, a boy in blue. Well to be honest, I don't care, I was asked to work on this case, and I will work diligently with whomever I am assigned with. As you saw in my file my last run in with the Navy wasn't a great experience", subconsciously I rub my left arm along the scar, "All I care about is what happened, how it happened, and catching the person dumb enough to do it. You can work with me or shut me out, it doesn't matter, but I'll still give you 100% effort. Now let me guess, those two", I point at Kensi and Deeks, "are the ones who are gonna change my diapers? Hmmpf….Pulled rank didn't yah? Alright, I'll play along. What's the next move?" I put my hands on the table and exhale never losing eyesight on Callen.

Callen tilts his head, drops his arms and takes a long look at me. I just return his glare, seeing who blinks first. I know he's feeling me out. I wasn't gonna let him intimidate me.

"Kensi, Deeks, grab your diaper bag and take Matt here up to Edwards and check out the crime scene, see what you can find or what was missed. Sam and I will go check up on the Sergeant and see what he knows" Callen orders.

Kensi and Deeks walk around the table and head for the door.. Deeks has a sour look on his face. "Why do we always get sent to the desert, this Norwegian skin is not meant for it" he whines.

"Just gotta watch out for those pouncing rattlesnakes" Kensi retorts.

I feel like I can add to this conversation "Tell you what Detective, if you're a good boy, I'll let you put on a helmet and sit in an F-16."

Kensi laughs, "I'm starting to like this guy." I walk out the ops doors behind them.


	4. Chapter 4 - Who's driving?

**Again I dont own NCIS LA or its Characters.**

**Still working on Character Development just want all to understand the new OC.**

* * *

Kensi, Deeks and I start walking down the stairs after getting our orders. I notice how these two interact. Laughing and ribbing each other. They seem really relaxed and comfortable like they'd been together for awhile.

"Deeks you better go pee now cause its over an hour and a half to Edwards. And I really don't wanna stop on the way. This one has a bladder like a girl," she looks at me while pointing at her partner.

"Well you would know cause.. you are a girl and I've dealt with you on stakeouts.. You better go to as well," Deeks replies quickly with a sly grin.

"I don't have to go….. well maybe I do."

"Ah-hah I prove my point." Recognizing that they were having this conversation right in front of me, it stops. They both look at me seeing what I would say to their conversation.

"I'm good, I'll just use my diaper on our way out if I have to, give you guys something to do since you are babysitting. Gotta get my money's worth. Hurry up I'll meet you at my car up front, I'm driving."

"Oh ...no... no... no," Deeks turns grabs my shoulders and looks at me directly raising his hands to emphasize his point. "You gotta let her drive, Kensi always drives, its kinda an unwritten rule in the Kensi Blye Survival Guide. She drives, controls the radio, you have to keep her well fed with junk food and coffee….you do have like some Twinkies or Ho-Ho's in your glove box right?, and neverm under any circumstance, look her straight in the eye. OWWW, Fragglerock," Kensi punches him hard in the shoulder.

I laugh thinking he can't be serious. "My base, my rules, plus only way you can get thru the gate and across the taxiways and ramps to the scene is with me, its under OSI control, and you're supposed to be baby sitting me. How are you gonna keep track of me. Plus, and I hate to admit it, I'm a fighter pilot, we are control freaks, if it moves we need to control it. I'll be gentle." I flash a smile.

Kensi just shakes her head and says "Thats fine, but I call shot gun." She heads off to the ladies room and I head out the door.

Deeks has a shocked look on his face and calls after her "Kens, how come that doesn't work when I say it…..Kens….Kensi…."

Few minutes later Deeks and Kensi emerge outside the building. I was waiting outside the doors.

"I'm parked right over here."

"Probably has a Corvette or Mustang or some two door sport coupe. I'll be stuck in a small back seat with my knees in my chest the whole way up and not be able to feel my legs. You know how these fighter jocks are, I've seen the movies, that or its some rundown government issue Crown Vic with like nothing in it" Deeks whispers to his partner as they walk out into the parking lot, not knowing I can hear them quite clearly.

"Here's my ride." Its a 2013 Ford Taurus SHO. Its dark blue and looks menacing Its my personal vehicle that I kinda tricked out some. It looks inconspicuous, but its got a twin turbo engine under the hood and a few other goodies.

"Let me guess you were expecting some souped up sports car that goes along with my pilot ego. Well I'm not like that. Never understood the macho, gift from God mentality of the guys I flew with, it was kinda off putting. I like practicality and comfort and not some much flash ... well maybe a little flash."

"Dude its just a Taurus."

Kensi and Deeks share a curt smile, thinking about Sam and Callen with their Challenger and Jaguar XKR.

I go to back and pop the trunk. "Let me grab my weapon and badge. Didn't presume to carry them in when I was in uniform."

My trunk area is one area I paid particular attention to when tricked out my car. Hanging from the trunk lid is my black ballistic vest with a gold "OSI Federal Agent" badge on the front and back. Also some web belts and holsters hang from it. My go bag sits in the middle. Under the carpet where my spare tire should of been had been modified. I take out my keys and unlock a lock in the floor and raise up the panel. I see Kensi lean over and look in impressed. Under the panel on the left are foam cutouts for my M9 Beretta, M11-A1 SIG (same version as to what Kensi carries just Air Force Issue) and my personal sidearm of choice a Walther PPQ. On the right side are cutouts that hold my M4 assault rifle and another for a Remington 870 Tactical Shotgun and all the accessories.

Kensi whistles and looks at me, "Thats some setup. Did all that yourself? Wonder if I can do that in my car."

"Yeah it took awhile but the motor pool guys like me and helped out. I like to have it organized and out of the way." I grab my badge and the Walther. My credentials are already in my pocket.

Deeks pipes up touching my vest thats hanging from the trunk lid, "Gold lettering on the vest eh? Kinda ostentatious. Kens, how come we are stuck with blue vests and white letters? We need a little more style with our stuff."

Kensi rolls her eyes at him. I put my badge on my belt and cover it with my shirt. Kensi notices I grabbed the Walther.

"Thought you guys were issued SIG's? What's up with the Walther?"

"I like the trigger better, I can shoot all three but if I'm not in uniform or ABU's I prefer to carry this. Sometimes a SIG screams "Federal Agent" and this doesn't. Was a gift from a Polish Air Force pilot friend of mine I worked with. My boss doesn't approve but looks the other way."

I slide the Walther and its holster inside my pants. I close the trunk walk around to the passenger side and open both the front door and back doors for the two of them. I get in, Sync up my phone with my car and turn it over. Kensi automatically reaches for my radio. I have Pandora in my car and she starts doing searches. I'm worried that they'll stay in my presets. Deeks is in the back seat shaking his head.

"Hope you like techno till your ears bleed."

To be honest its doesn't bother me that much, there were a few songs on my Pandora that were of that variety. Kensi finds something she likes and buckles up. Deeks is in the back looking around inside the car, why? I have no clue.

I get a deviant look on my face and decide to screw with the surfer boy.

"Deeks you good back there?"

He replies yes, but he hasn't put his seatbelt on yet. I look at his partner and give her a look and a wink as I put the car into reverse. I see a slight smile creep on her face as she gets what I'm trying to do. I mash the accelerator and back out of the spot really fast and do one of the quickest J-turns in history. Deeks is thrown in the back seat against the door, I can hear him curse a little. I let out a laugh.

As I'm about to turn out onto the main road for the highway and look back at Deek's.

"I asked if you were good."

He just gives me a death glare "Really?" as I turn onto the road and speed off towards the highway to head out to Edwards.

Kensi just snorts out a laugh and I open up the throttle and weave in and out of LA traffic.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Hangar

**I dont own NCIA LA or any of its characters.**

**Im just editing the chapters I've typed up over the past few days. I have ideas on where I want this to go. I hint to the Densi and Neric stuff but don't focus on it. And no my OC does not have a thing for Kensi. In later chapters you'll see where he is coming from. **

* * *

The car ride out to Edwards was what I would call "eventful." Kensi didn't seem to mind me weaving in and out of traffic with inches to spare and my foot constantly on the accelerator. Deeks I could tell in the rear view mirror I could tell was not having much fun. He had kept asking me if I had a callsign. I told him yes but I wasn't going to tell him. He spent 30 minutes trying to guess. I wasn't giving in. He went quiet after Kensi gave him a glare.

"Kens, all those things I said about your driving….." he paused as I switched lanes to get around a BMW who was going to slow and then gunned it and cut him off, " I take it all back."

"Deeks you think this is bad, then don't fly with me." I chuckle and mash the gas again to get around a tractor trailer.

I can tell he had enough so I dial it back down a little before he hurls in the back of my car. I did it more to avoid the clean up then for his well being. He notices I slow it down a little and go into a more relaxed driving style. I can see him relax a little and he releases the "oh shit" handle above the door in the back.

Kensi sees him relax and mutters "Wouse" under her breath before looking over at me.

"Nell said you went to law school, so did Deeks."

"Yeah I did, kinda thought it was the thing I was supposed to do, what was expected. I graduated, passed the bar in a few states, got a few offers but didn't go down that path." This was a hard subject for me, it brings up a lot of sad memories of that time. To deflect explaining more I look in the mirror at Deeks, "You were a lawyer huh? Don't see it. UCLA? USC?"

Deeks noticed the slight dig I threw at him "Yeah I was a lawyer, public defender for awhile, then thought I could do more good being a cop to avoid things happening instead of dealing with the aftermath. UCLA. You?"

"

Georgetown. Knew some people down there that got me in. Did it without the help of the Air Force so had to work a few jobs, some I'm not too proud of, and had to try for a bunch of scholarships."

Kensi turns in her seat with a huge smile on her face, "See Paulo you're not the only one." Must of been an inside joke. "Why didn't you go into JAG?"

I really didn't wanna deal with that question but it was asked so I took in a deep breath, " At that time I was seeing someone, a teacher, she could see that being a lawyer wasn't my first choice, she saw right through the bull. She told me that I shouldn't do what others told me to do or what I thought I was supposed to do but to follow my dream for what I wanted to do. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to fly, so I asked to go to OTS, became an officer, and requested flight training. I was in the Maryland Air Guard at the time and they sponsored me to go to flight school and the rest is history."

"She seemed like a special person," Kensi asks me.

"Yeah she was….Well theres the gate. Agent Blye do me a favor and open the glove box and remove that placard that says "Alpha Ramp Access 1" on it please and stick it on the middle of the dash. Also you two might wanna break out your creds." The Air Force Security Forces were out in strength due to the incident. I pull up to the main gate with my creds in hand.

"Morning Sergeant, Captain Lee, OSI, with Agents Blye NCIS and Detective Deeks LAPD" Kensi and Deeks hold up their ID's, "were part of the investigation team heading over to Hanger D."

"

Go ahead Captain, you know where you're going right?"

"Yeah Sergeant, I know the shortcuts." We pull away and I hit the phone button on my steering wheel dialing a number.

It rings twice then a voice picks up "Ramp Ops, Master Sergeant Dwyer."

"Sean, its Matt, I'm headed over to Hanger D with two in my personal vehicle. Got anything going on the ramps I need to know about?" I ask him.

We hear him laugh on the line, " You wanna cut across my active flight line to avoid the long route huh? We got flight ops going on right now, but thats mostly on the west ramps and taxiways. Stick to the east ramp and taxiways. And Captain, obey the ramp speed limits would yah. I got you on visual, throw on your four ways." He responded from ramp control up in the tower.

"Thanks Master Sergeant, out." I hang up and pull up on the ramp, we drive past the flight line and rows of F-16's, F-22's, Globalhawks and a sprinkling of the new F-35's. I can see Deeks is stuck to the window looking out at all the planes. Its like a kid in a candy store.

"Hey Deeks don't drool on my window, my dog does that enough already." Kensi gives snort laugh to my remark.

We pull up to Hanger D and I can see my fellow OSI agents and Security Forces have it surrounded.

Agent Blye, Detective Deeks and myself walk up to the crime scene tape. I show my badge and am waved thru. I see my fellow OSI Agent Major Dave Wojochenski and head over to him.

"Wojo what's going on?"

"Captain, hardly recognized you in civies."

"Yeah their fault," I point at Deeks and Kensi, "Special Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS, LAPD Liaison Detective Marty Deeks, this is Major Dave Wojochenski, OSI." I introduce them.

Deeks extends a hand to Dave, "Major Woj..ceck….."

Dave laughs, "Just call me Wojo. So you're the ones we've been ordered to wait on to arrive so I can turn over my crime scene too huh? Navy." Dave seems a little uptight and leary about turning over his crime scene. The rest of the OSI techs and Security Forces all have stern looks on their faces.

"Major, the officer murdered was a Navy Commander and the SecNav called us in. We don't choose where we are assigned just do what we are told." Kensi tries to be diplomatic.

"I dont like being strong armed. Especially since this is an Air Force Base, Air Force Hangar, and Air Force equipment. No disrespect, but we can handle this ourselves, not turn it over to squids." Dave doesn't want to calm down. I can tell this is rubbing him the wrong way. I decided to step in to keep the peace.

"Wojo, hence why I am here. They are just my babysitters. I'll be there every step, no matter how hard they try and keep me in the dark."

Dave relents, "Fine. Your lucky I like you Captain."

Deeks had been quiet during the whole exchange but I can see him fidgeting. "So Wojo, does Captain Lee have a callsign, is it like Hammer or Thor or Bozo….."

I shoot a look at Dave and shake my head. He gets the message. Dave waves his hand forward, "Come on lets go look."

We walk into the hanger. OSI techs are snapping photos still. The blood of Sergeant Myers and Commander Stanton is still pooled on the floor.

"The Hanger was accessed by a civilian keycard belonging to a Nic Crumble at around 1945hrs last night. Crumble works for Timmons Defense Systems. They are one of contractors who are working on the F-35 helmet system. Funny thing is there is no entry of him coming into base yesterday or leaving last night. Crumble reporting his card missing this morning. Whoever did this must of had his access card. The shooter came in went straight for the equipment room, he must of been surprised by Sergeant Myers and Commander Stanton. He pulled a 9mm and shot the Commander 3 times in the chest an and the Sergeant twice." Wojo explains.

Kensi walked over to the equipment room and stands in the doorway. "The shooter was here. I assume the shell casings were found here?" Dave shakes his head. "Shooter takes the helmet and walks out, the Sergeant was hit twice crawls over the floor" She is pointing at the blood streaks on the floor, "trying to get to this phone. Did the Sergeant ever make a call?"

"No he was found barely conscious by Security Forces at 2200 hours when they were doing a final sweep and noticed the Hangar side door was open."

"Tough man, surviving two hours with two rounds in the chest." Deeks spoke up. "Any cameras in the hangar?"

"There is one on the main door and one inside the hangar but not one near here. Not a very good view. Shooter knew it was there and avoided looking at it. The tapes have been sent to NCIS."

"You mentioned the civilian tech Nic Crumble. Anyone talk to him since this morning?" asked Kensi

"He called in this morning saying he was sick when he called in his card missing. I have Agents heading that way to check on him and bring him so you can talk to him."

"Dave which helmet he get?" I ask.

"The Mark IV. He got the newest and most updated. Had the new software and coating on the visor."

"Crap"

"Whats the mean?" Deeks asks worryingly.

"It means its very ,very bad, and we need to recover that helmet."


	6. Chapter 6 - New Info

**Thanks for the reviews. I knew this Fic wasnt gonna get a lot of traffic. Seems most of the stuff on here is Densi, Callen, or Neric related.**

**But thanks to the followers and reviewers. I was nervous about writing all this but it seems fun. Some have asked if I was in the Air Force, I was. I have an understanding as to what goes on. I didn't really plan this fanfic out, kinda get an idea, write it out and just go with it. I have so many ideas but I need to filter how to fit it in. **

**Again I dont own NCIS LA or any of its Characters, only my OC.**

* * *

Callen and Sam arrived at the Trauma Center where Tech Sergeant Myers was being treated. As they stepped out of Sam's Challenger, Callen was still stuck on Captain Lee.

"How can you trust him already? He's just outta FLETC, he's green, he's not even Navy, and I think he's cocky as hell", Callen continues on.

"G. Special Ops is a small tight knit community. The Air Force Combat Controllers are no joke. Their training is just as intense as SEAL training. Maybe five out of fifty make it thru indoctrination, and he is a pilot, he already had a great job thats respected, why give that up and go play in the dirt? I respect that for his choice, but he still has to earn my respect when it comes to this job", Sam replies. In his head Sam knows that Matt can hold his own but kind of agrees with Callen when it comes to the work that they do, but he doesn't let it show. He will give him the benefit of the doubt. But God forbid if he got anyone hurt, then it would be hell to pay.

They walk thru the main lobby and into the elevator heading to the floor where Sergeant Myers room is.

"I just don't like outsiders getting involved. I just want this team focused on its job and not have to have two of my team distracted by watching over someone they haven't worked with," Callen is adamant. Callen doesn't like it but he agrees with Sam on Matt's background, he knows Matt can handle his own if it got tough.

"Don't worry, if anything goes wrong we'll make sure he's the last one in, I trust Kensi and Deek's judgement, plus I get the feeling Matt knows his position. He didn't come off as gung-ho. I don't think he will do anything stupid."

"If Hetty vetted him, I guess I have to give him the benefit of the doubt, then Sam."

They walk into Sergeant Myers room. The nurse is in there checking up on him, he is still asleep.

The nurse speaks up when she notices the two agents. "He's in and out. He's very lucky, I can give you a few minutes but thats it. Please try not to stress him out."

"No problem, we just have a few questions and then we will let him rest.," Sam reassures her.

"Ok, I'll be right outside."

"Thank you," Callen nods at her.

Sergeant Myers starts to awake upon hearing voices in the room. He lets out a deep breath and the agents can see he is trying to focus in on them. His chest is wrapped in bandages and blood stains on them show where the two bullets pierced his chest. His breathing is labored but his eyes are fully open now.

Callen begins "Sergeant Myers, welcome back. We won't take long and let you get back to sleep. NCIS Agents Callen" points to himself, " and Hanna," points to Sam.

Sgt. Myers tries to speak but its very weak, "You're here about Commander Stranton?"

Sam walks up closer to the Sgt. "Yes we are, anything you can tell us about what happened would be helpful. We know you've been thru hell."

"Commander Stranton was a great guy, never thought something like this would happen." He adjusts in his bed and pain hits his face, " I just wanted to show him the new updates on the helmet. I should've let him just go home. His wife must be …." Sgt. Myers eyes start to tear up.

"Do you remember anything about the shooter?" This comes from Callen trying to get him to focus

"

He was kind of short, shorter than me, say about 5'8"- 5'9" dark complexion, really didn't get too good a look, didn't see his face, it happened so fast."

"Did he say anything? Did he have an accent?"

"No he didn't say anything" he wincies "Sorry this isn't helping much. I just walked into the equipment room after the Commander and then I was on the floor." They agents can tell he's beginning to get tired and upset that he couldn't give them more info. Then his brow pops up unexpectedly.

"I did notice something though when he walked out before I passed out. I could see part of a tattoo on his forearm when he raised the weapon. It was sticking out from under his jacket. I looked like it was scaly, like a fish or a dragon over top a triangle…...didn't really get a good look at it." Sgt. Myers is trying his hardest to remember, hoping whatever he can tell them will help.

Sam looks at Callen "Could be a Chinese Triad gang tattoo….That's not good. Matt did say the Chinese were working on a clone of the F-35."

Sgt. Myers speaks up, "You don't think they got it? That would catch them up to us on its development."

Sam hates to be the bearer of bad news, "Yeah they got a helmet."

Called picks up his phone and calls Eric "Eric I need you to look into connections between Chinese Ministry of State Security and Chinese organized crime. The Triads may of just gotten their hands on the helmet and may try to give it to the Chinese government for money. Also figure out which Triad gang has a dragon or coy fish tattoo..

"You got it Callen I'm on it."

Sam looks at Sgt. Myers, "You did good, get some rest, hang tough." And they walk out of the room and head back to Ops.

* * *

"You got it callen I'm on it," Eric replies to Callen and then looks over at Nell. He starts typing away on his computer and so does Nell looking into what intelligence info she has access too.

The two of them work in sync trying to find a common vector, Eric is looking for the gang with the tattoo, Nell is looking for connections between Chinese Triad gangs and the Chinese government.

As Eric waits for his search to find something he looks over to Nell "Did you notice this morning how Matt and Callen were standing off?"

"Yeah, I did, but Callen is like that, the guy is an outsider that was forced on him, of course he's gonna feel a little territorial, he knows nothing about him. I think Matt handled it good though, didn't back down to him. Callen respects that" Nell adds.

"You get the feeling that Matt is kinda like a mix of all four of the team," Eric ponders.

"How so?" Nell seems confused yet intrigued in his thought process.

"Well he's tough like Sam, he went through Special Forces training, seems like he can hold his own, mysterious and a lone wolf like Callen, he never married and moved around a lot, seems very determined, unassumingly dangerous like Kensi…." Nell interupts him

"And he's kinda hot like Kensi is, might help him get thru a few doors," Nell blushes as she says this. Eric does not seem amused, and a little deflated and gives Nell a look.

"What? He is, and he's a pilot, those silver wings do things for a girl," she sees how hurt Eric is so she adds, "...so I'm told. He's not my type." She's kicking herself for the slip and hopes Eric isn't too upset.

Eric continues on, "Anyway and he's a lawyer like Deek's, so he's smart on his feet and seems to have a sense of humor. Kinda can see why Hetty chose him. He kinda compliments everyone on the team."

Eric then gets an email, "Its from OSI, its the video from inside the hangar. Lets see if I can enhance it and get a shot of the tattoo Callen was asking about." Eric starts working his magic on the computer trying to isolate the shooters forearm looking for a clear shot of the tattoo. After a few tries he gets a clear shot. "Got it! Now lets see which gang this belongs to."

He inputs the screen grab into the LAPD's Gang Unit database and has the computer search for the tattoo. Not 30 seconds later he gets a hit.

"Woah, that's not good. I gotta call Callen."


	7. Chapter 7 - Callsign

**I worked on this chapter for awhile last night and this morning. It's one of my favorites.**

**I decided to have my OC stop teasing Deeks. I think my OC put him thru enough hell so decided to make his day. **

**And now the disclaimer, I dont own NCIS LA or its characters only my OC. Enjoy.**

* * *

Deeks, Kensi and I leave the hangar after gathering all the info we needed. Kensi called Eric and told him to expect the video feeds from the hangar and see what he could get out of them. We start walking back to my car to head out. Wojo promised his Agents would bring Nic Crumble to his office for us to have a chat with him when they retrieved him. We have quite a few questions for him.

As we near my car a young woman, a Sergeant in her ABU's walks up towards us.

"Captain Lee is that you? Wow never seen you out of your flight suit or uniform before."

I turn around instantly recognizing the voice. A smile goes across my face.

"Mags what's going on? Yeah I guess you could say I clean up nice." I spread my arms out for a little pose for her. Kensi and Deeks just stand there kinda befuddled.

"I'll say so Captain. Guess I gotta try and hang out with you more after hours., even though I hardly ever see you out. Such a workaholic. You're here about what happened in Hangar D?" She asks with a sad face.

"Yeah Mags I'm assigned to the investigation. Joint-investigation with NCIS, they have the lead but I'm tagging along. These two are my babysitters. NCIS Agent Blye and Detective Deeks." I point at Kensi and Deeks. They wave.

"Mam …. sir" as she nods her head in their direction. "Its devastating to hear what happened to Sergeant Myers. He was a good guy, a friend, well liked by everyone, is he ok?" She looks at me with deep concern on her face. I know how close the NCO's are around here.

"He was airlifted to Los Angeles. Last I heard he was out of surgery and it was touch and go. He's a fighter though."

"Good, I hope you figure out whoever did this." Her face lights up in anger. I know how much of a pit bull she can be.

"Working on it Mags."

"And when you figure it out, kick whoever it is ass for me." She changes the subject on me

"So Captain are you gonna see her while you're here? She hasn't seen you in awhile. Think she is starting to miss you." Mags says sweetly. Kensi and Deeks stand there even more confused. Deek then gets a silly grin on his face, like he knows something he shouldn't. I chuckle a little knowing what he's thinking. Kensi seems a little deflated.

"I may stop by and say hello. How's she doing?"

"She's good. She seems ready to go and in top shape. You know I take care of her when you're not around. You should take her out, she might like that. She's just right over there on the flight line waiting on you." Mags points to a row of air shelters on the ramp.

"I'll take her out after this investigation is over. I promise." Hoping this will placate Mags. She does love her job

Deeks just laughs and looks at me. "Got a hot date there Captain? Are we interrupting something? I'd like to meet her, she sounds cute." Kensi punches him in the arm.

"Down boy, don't be nosy." Kensi snarls at him. I can tell she has more of a clue about what's going on then her adolescent minded partner.

I realize that I had been talking to Mags and forgot about Kensi and Deeks standing there.

"Where are my manners. Agent Blye, Detective Deeks this is Tech Sergeant Maggie Porter. She is my plane captain. One of the best in the Air Force. Her and her crew are second to none, stack them up against anyone. I have one of the few all female maintenance crews. She keeps my bird in top shape."

"Don't think just cause your name's on it that it's yours. its not your bird Captain, it's mine, I only allow you to fly her when I feel like it. And don't you forget that. You even put a scratch on her you'll regret it." Mags sternly tells me while pointing her finger at me.

"Wow Kensilina shes just a protective of that plane as you are of your car."

"Yeah Deeks, you scratch or dent my car I'll make you'll regret it too." She puts Deeks in a headlock.

"Wonder what it would be like with an all female team around me at NCIS…...Hopefully I get to pick the agents…..Yeah that would be nice….OWWWW Fragglerock…...WHAT KENSI?...You'd be on my team. You're my first choice…..OWW" Kensi hits him again a second time.

"Deeks just shutup before you get in deeper trouble." Kensi glares at him as he is rubbing his arm.

I laugh at the exchange. I hope in the future that whoever I get partnered up with I get along that well with. Those two are a sight to behold.

"Anyway Captain" Mags interjects, " She's right over there. Go on over and say hi. I'm late for a meeting. Good seeing you sir."

"Thanks Mags, I will." I decide I might as well go, I'm already here. I start walking down the flight line towards the airplane shelters. Deeks is practically jogging behind me to catch up.

"So Matt, who is she? Blonde, brunette? Maybe a red head? She in the Air Force? How long you known her? Why haven't you seen her? Is it serious?," Deeks is just shot out of a cannon, I chuckle and a smile grows across my face. I turn and face Deek's and look him straight in the eye.

"Deeks I believe you will be pleasantly surprised." I reply. Deeks gets a smile from ear to ear across his face now too.

I look back at Kensi and she is walking 5 steps behind us just shaking her head.

We turn a corner and are standing in front of a airplane shelter.

"There she is Deeks, that's my girl."

Deeks looks around, looking left and right. "Where I don't see anyone."

Kensi walks up behind him and slaps him on the back. "Its not a person Deeks, its the plane. That's her", pointing to a F-16 parked under the shelter.

Deeks eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "Wow that's yours?"

"Well like Mags said its hers by the way of the US Government but yeah thats her. Its my F-16. Go ahead Deeks take a look around."

Deeks walks over like a 5 year old on Christmas Day checking out the aircraft. Pointing things out to Kensi like the gun and the Sidewinder missiles on the wingtips. He is just in awe. I leave the two of them alone as I walk around the aircraft just taking her in. I check all the control services and run my hands down the wings and fuselage like I do when I do my pre-flight walk arounds. Mags was right, she was ready to go. It had been almost a month since I last flew and I missed it.

As part of my Air Force Reserve commitment and my assignment to Edwards as an OSI agent I was transferred to the F-16 unit on base. When I wasn't being an agent I was a chase pilot for the flight testing going on here.

I walk around the other side and up to the cockpit and Deeks is looking inside the intake scoop under the nose, sticking his head in, its a big intake, and then he looks up just under the cockpit. He reads off what's painted under the canopy rails.

"Capt. Matthew "Emil" Lee ….. Emil? Whats that? Is that your call sign?"

"Yes it is Deeks. Happy now?"

Kensi looks up at it and asks "How'd you get that?"

"Back in flight training the instructors give you your initial call signs. Usually some derogatory name based on your name or the way you look. On my uniform it says M. Lee on the nametape. The IP's started calling me "Emilee" based on my name, basically calling me a girl. After awhile it was shortened to Emil and it has stuck thru all these years. My closest friends call me Emil. You wanna sit in the cockpit Deeks?" I decided to give him a thrill for the crap that I put him thru today.

"Hell yeah. Kens, you gotta get a picture."

Kensi laughs, "You know we have an investigation to do."

"Gimme a break Kens, this photo will be cooler than my pics from Jordan on that camel or where I looked like Lawrence of Arabia. I gotta rub it in Sam's face."

I point to the ladder attached to the side of the jet, "Deek's climb up that ladder. When you get to the top don't put your feet in yet. Sit your butt down on the edge of the cockpit." He does just that. "Now swing your right foot over the seat but don't kick the HUD or the displays, and don't put your foot on the seat."

"Why not?"

"Cause Deek's its an ejection seat and you could hit the lever and set it off."

"Oh that would be bad."

I laugh out loud. "Yeah it would and I'd be in deep trouble, and Kensi wouldn't have a partner. Now put your right foot in the footwell and side your butt onto the seat and slide your left leg into the left footwell." Deeks follows instructions and gets seated into the cockpit. Kensi takes out her phone and takes a few shots. Deeks hams it up having her take serious shots looking like hes in a war film and a few funny poses. I climb up the ladder and lean in and point out certain features, the displays, the control stick and throttle, the weapons systems, and he has a huge smile on his face. A few minutes pass by and I tell him he's gotta get out or Mags will kill me. He reluctantly gets out and I tell him the reverse on how to get out. As soon as he gets to the bottom of the ladder a Security Forces SUV pulls up and Wojo gets out.

"Captain you guys might wanna come with me, we got a problem."

"Whats the problem Dave?" I ask.

"We can't find Nic Crumble."


	8. Chapter 8 - The Crumble Connection

**Thanks for all the views, reviews and follows. Didn't expect to get such a response. I'm having some fun doing this. Will say last nights episode "Frozen Lake" was good. **

**This chapter is full of action and enlightens more into the case. I had a lot of fun writing this out. Hope you enjoy it. Keep the reviews coming.**

**I dont own NCIS LA or its characters only my OC.**

* * *

Callen and Sam walk back into ops after visiting Sergeant Myers and as soon as Callen clears the Ops door he looks at Eric and Nell. "What did you find out guys?"

Nell looks from her monitor and turns to Callen and Sam flashes a photo of the tattoo on screen, "The tattoo belongs to members of the Liao Liao, _The Chosen Few_, its a new up and coming gang in Los Angeles. Suspected to having Chinese military backing. Some of its founding members were from the Chinese Army."

Eric picks up the details "Mostly operate out of Long Beach, typical gang activity, protection, prostitution, gambling, drugs. Their leader is Yu Fan Lin, ex Chinese army, emigrated in 1999, went to college then fell off the grid for awhile. Reappeared as the leader of Liao Liao in 2009." Photos appear of Yu on the monitors.

"He was used as a conduit for selling knock off electronics and goods supplied to him by Chinese generals, also weapons, and drugs. Intelligence points to a falling out between Yu and his Chinese backers awhile ago," Nell finishes it up.

"Looks like the relationship may of started up again. You think Yu is gonna try and sell the helmet to the Chinese?" Sam rubs his chin while he talks to Callen. He does that when he is deep in thought.

Callen nods his head "That or Yu was under orders from the Chinese. The Ministry of State Security could of approached Liao Liao on the sly. That way if things go sideways the Chinese will have deniability."

"Makes sense, G."

Just then Callen's phone rings. He looks down and see that its Kensi calling him from Edwards. He answers the phone. "What's up Kensi?"

Kensi, Deek's and Matt are standing outside Nic Crumble's apartment with other OSI agents. Matt is talking with Major Wojochenski, Deek's is just walking out of Crumble's front door and towards Kensi.

"We finished up looking over the crime scene. No new information from there that OSI hasn't already given us. Matt's contacts in OSI gave us the name of a Civilian Contractor from Timmons Defense Systems, a Nic Crumble. Supposedly his access card was used to access the hangar and the equipment room last night at the time of the shooting. He called it in missing this morning then didn't come into work. OSI agents went to his place and he wasn't there. We arrived and took a look around. Looks like he left on his own, no signs of forced entry or a struggle. You get anything off the Sergeant or the videos?"

Eric takes a look at Callen and knows what Callen wants him to do without asking. He starts doing a search on Nic Crumble.

"The Sergeant remembered seeing a tattoo on the arm of the shooter. Eric was able to tie it to a Chinese gang out of Long Beach with Chinese military connections. We think they may of arranged for the gang to steal the helmet and sell it to mainland China," Callen fills her in. He has a theory forming in his head.

Deek's takes Kensi's phone from her ear and hits the speakerphone button. "Callen one of the neighbors said Crumble left this morning on his own. The neighbor tried to strike up a conversation with him but he seemed distracted and in a hurry. He got into his car and took off."

Matt walks over hearing the speakerphone and starts to listen in, Deeks takes a step back so Matt can here. Matt nods his head in thanks.

Just then Eric cuts into the line. "Guys I just ran Crumble's phone records. There are a lot of phone calls to some burn phones, one number more than the rest. All the phones were bought at a store suspected to be a front for Liao Liao."

Deeks rubs his hair back and Matt lets out a breath.

"Well theres our connection. Liao Liao needed access to the equipment room and somehow got to Crumble," Kensi adds.

"It looks like Crumble had a gambling problem but he kept it quiet. His credit cards are maxed out and a lot of activity in Reno. His bank accounts show a lot of money going in and out. Guess Liao Liao was loaning him money for his habit," Nell turns in his chair to look at Callen.

"I found Crumble!" Eric yells loudly. "I tracked his cell and he is in the same location with two of the burn phone numbers."

Matt is the first to react to the info, "Where is he Eric?"

"The address is in a residential development 15 miles from your location. It looks like a foreclosed property. Traffic cams show Crumble's car driving near the location. I'll send the address to your phones."

"Thanks Eric!."

They all take off for Matt's car.

* * *

A few minutes later Matt's Taurus arrives in the neighborhood where the house is. He parks just down the street from the address to avoid them being seen. The three of them get out of the car and start walking towards the house. All three sets of eyes are scanning in every direction looking for trouble. When they get to the driveway they find Crumble's car and another vehicle parked down the street in front of the house. They assess the front of the house looking for windows and doors. There is the front door and also a side door off of the garage on the right side.

Just then a single gunshot rings out which makes all three Agents flinch. They draw their weapons from their holsters hidden in their pants.

Matt nods his head in the direction of the side door of the garage and starts heading that way. Kensi and Deeks head to the front door.

Matt makes it to the side door and sees that it is ajar slightly. He waits for Kensi and Deeks to get to the front door, he looks over to the two awaiting for their signal.

Deeks gets to the front door first and tries the handle. Its unlocked, he looks at Kensi and nods his head letting her know its unlocked and he is ready. Kensi looks over at Matt who has his hand on the side door, he nods.

Kensi puts her hand out with three fingers, she counts down bending fingers back until her last finger folds into her fist. At that moment both Deek's and Matt push open the doors.

Kensi is the first one thru the front door and goes to the left and starts clearing the living room, Deeks is right behind her with his gun up scanning and clearing the right and center of the room. They don't worry about Matt he's busy clearing the mudroom off the garage that looks up into the kitchen.

Kensi and Deeks see movement in the kitchen and rush towards it. They see Crumble lying on the floor bleeding out with two Asian looking men standing over him.

Kensi screams out "FEDERAL AGENT, drop your weapon."

Deek's adds "DROP IT."

Off to the side Matt can see that Deeks and Kensi had entered the kitchen. He knows not to head that way cause the rest of the house wasn't cleared yet. He had just finished checking a side room and was about to head towards the kitchen but not before checking a small hallway to leads to the back of the house. He opens the door to a bedroom and goes in to clear it.

One of the Asian men tries to raise his weapon at Kensi but Kensi drops him with two quick rounds to his chest.

Just as Kensi's rounds hit the man another figure comes running down the hallway from the back of the house, past Matt in the bedroom, with a gun up in the ready position. He turns the corner and practically comes up behind Deeks. Deeks can feel a presence behind him and starts to turn to face the threat swinging his gun up in the process.

Just as it looks like the third man has the drop on Deek's two shots ring out, the man grunts, and drops to the floor. Behind him is Matt with holding his Walther.

During the confusion the remaining Asian man makes a break for the back door and heads out into the backyard. Matt takes off after him jumping over one of the dead men and yells out with authority "THE BACK'S CLEAR" letting them know there were no more threats in the house.

Deeks bends down to check on Crumble. Kensi kicks away the weapon from the man she shot and heads out into the backyard behind Matt.

The man they are chasing jumps up and over a privacy fence with Matt about 20 steps behind him. Matt stops and tries to get a bead on the man as he clears the fence but the man is too quick. Matt continues the pursuit and jumps over the fence. By the time he gets over the fence and gets his bearings he hears a car start and barrel off down the road. He chases after the noise but by the time he gets to the street its already around the corner.

Just then Kensi runs up beside Matt and stops. She gets out her phone.

"Eric, black four door sedan … didn't see make and model….."

Matt speaks up "2012-2013 Chevy Impala, no plates, SS model. Saw it when we pulled up" He takes in a deep breath, he's mad at himself, Kensi can see it in his face.

"...2012 or '13 Chevy Impala SS, no plates, just left the scene with one Asian male driving. Also gonna need an ambulance and local LEO's. Crumble is down. Tell Callen and Sam"

"On it."


	9. Chapter 9 - A New Twist

**Wow, over 2000 views. You guys are awesome. And thanks for the reviews. I had a lot of thought on this chapter, kinda was leery on it and changed a few things. I working up towards the finish now. Maybe 2-3 more chapters. Already have ideas for another story. I got a lot of good feedback on my OC and I may just continue the series. Look forward to the reviews and thoughts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own NCIS LA or its characters just my OC**

* * *

After Kensi hung up she turned to look at me.

"You alright?" The look of concern on her face is noticeable.

My adrenaline is still pumping thru my system and I'm working on controlling it. But I'm a little pissed at myself. I look down at the ground and force out a "Shit!" nodding my head down fast and then turning my head off to the side.

Kensi's concern heightens, "He had a head start and you didn't have a shot at the fence." She takes a few steps towards me, I just hold out my hand telling her to just gimme a second.

That's not what I'm kicking myself about, I avoid eye contact with her and turn away feeling a little guilty like I screwed up, its a feeling I rarely have. "I gotta talk to Deek's." I start to walk back to the house with Kensi in tow. I head in thru the front door and up into the kitchen.

Deek's is kneeling down next to Nic Crumble with two fingers on Crumble's neck. He hears me walk into the kitchen and turns to look at me and shakes his head. Crumble is dead.

I let out a exhale and stare down at the floor. "Deek's, man I'm sorry. I was clearing the back bedroom, he must of been in the bathroom taking a piss. He shouldn't of gotten that close.I should've stayed in the hall."

Deeks looks up at me in surprise. "You didn't do anything wrong, you were clearing the back rooms, you were by yourself, and you got the guy …. so I should be saying thanks, don't beat yourself up." He stands up and slaps my arm with a smile.

Kensi walks into the kitchen hearing the conversation and looks at Deeks, "You good?"

Deek's smiles at her and says, "Yeah I'm good thanks to him," he points at me.

I let out a deep breath knowing that everything was ok. I'm usually pretty hard on myself, but hearing Deek's say it was alright was enough to calm me down. Kensi gives me a nod.

I bend down to Nic Crumble's body, put on nitrile gloves I had in my pocket, and start rifling thru his pockets, careful to take photos with my phone where I find the items before I move them. I find his car keys, his wallet, a smartphone in one pocket, and what seems like a cheap burn phone in another. I open the burn phone and search the call logs. While I'm looking Kensi and Deeks start examining the pockets of the two dead Asian men.

I take my phone and am about to ask Deek's for Eric's number in OPS, but I look in my contacts and see the OPS phone number is already programmed in there. I let out a smirk, these guys are good, already hacked my phone, I hadn't even given him my number. I also notice Callen's, Sam's, Deek's and Kensi's phone numbers in there as well. I dial Eric's Ops number.

Eric picks up after one ring, "Captain what can I do for yah?"

"I'm not even gonna ask how you broke into my phone, cause that would just be a stupid question." Shaking my head. I can just feel the smile growing across Eric's face.

"I got skill's Captain."

"Your a dangerous man Eric. Found a burn phone on Nic Crumble." I read off the number. "Let me know what you find. Hey did you get anything off the traffic cams for the Impala?"

"Still working on it Captain. Kaleidoscope is doing its thing."

"Eric you can call me Matt. Think you've earned the right."

I hear Callen in the background. "Matt what do you got?"

"Showed up at the location, heard a gun shot, Kensi, Deeks and I breached. Two Asian males were standing over Crumble. One drew on Kensi she took him out, a third guy came down the hall and I put him down. The last one bolted and jumped a fence and took off in a car. Crumble's dead. Thats what we got."

Deek's speaks up, "Kens, Matt, do these two guys look like Asian gangbangers to you?"

I walk over to Deek's and look at the dead man.

Deek's continues rolling up the sleeves of the man, he seemed too well dressed for a gangbanger as well. Kensi does the same with the other one. "No tatt's or markings for the Liao Liao, they look too clean."

"Callen hold on a second." I take my phone, it allows me to do two things at once, pull up the camera and take photos of the faces of the two dead Asian men. I look into my contacts and see Nell's email, Eric again!, and send the pics to Nell.

"Nell I just sent you two photos of the dead guys to your email. They don't look like gang bangers. Can we figure out who they are?"

I hear Nell tapping on her keyboard, "Ok Matt, got the email, I'll start running facial recognition."

Callen orders over the phone . "Matt you guys finish up there with the local LEO's and get back here to Ops. We will work the info and fill you in when you three get back."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Callen and Sam are in Ops working on the new intel with Eric and Nell. Hetty at this time decides to join them in Ops as well.

Nell has the faces Matt emailed her entered into the facial recognition program and lets the program start to run. Hundreds of faces fly across the screen.

Meanwhile Eric is working on checking the phone records of the burn found they found on Crumble.

"Ok we have calls to the burn phones of the two dead guys, and a few other unlisted numbers, probably other burn phones. And quite a few calls to a restaurant in Long Beach, the Golden Dragon. LAPD suspect that its another front for the Liao Liao, there was a bust a few months ago for an illegal gaming operation in the back, and Crumble was detained in the bust but let him go cause LAPD was more interested in the operators of the gaming then the people playing."

"Guess it wasn't enough to get Crumble's security clearance pulled. Also proves he was in deep with the gang, probably owed them money" Sam looks at Callen.

Just then there's a beep noise and Nell goes "Woah."

All the eyes in the room turn to Nell. "The two men are identified as Wei Yen Fang, and Tso Tan Lo. They came into LAX a week ago. According to immigration records they work for Guanzho Industries a company known for making knock off items in the province of Guangdong. It's owners are known Chinese PLA and PLAAF Generals."

"Why do I get the feeling these guys got to Crumble to steal the helmet for them, then when they went to collect it from him, they found out he had sold it to the Liao Liao to settle a debt." Callen ponders allowed.

Hetty walks up to the two men and adds, "If that's the case Mr. Callen, the Chinese Ministry of State Security is not going to be pleased with the Liao Liao. We don't know what they might do."

"Guess we need to check out the restaurant once Kensi, Deek's and Matt get back."

Eric is looking at his screens still looking at the burn phone info he got on the two dead Chinese intelligence officers," Guys I found some encrypted voicemails on the phones. The encryption is good, might take me awhile to break it."

"Do what you can Eric, Sam and I will start planning on what we will do at the restaurant. You got an ETA on the triplets?"

"GPS tracking shows them on the 405" he laughs a little watching the GPS dot weave and dance on the screen, " moving pretty quickly. ETA 10 minutes."

Sam walks over, "Guess he drives like Kensi."


	10. Chapter 10 - Surveillance

**Almost 3,000 views. Never thought I would get this many. So thanks guys. This story is winding down soon. It was difficult to write this chapter. Was having issues as to how to write it. But I powered thru and got it done. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER. I dont NCIS LA or its characters only my OC.**

* * *

Eric is working on decrypting the voicemails on the burn phone and having a tough time. His frustrations on his face are showing. It doesn't help that Callen and Sam walked back in and are hovering over him.

Nell notice's his uncomfortableness and says to him "You got this Beale."

"Never seen this much encoding just on a phone. But I do got this," and then his screen beeps at him. "Bingo! I'm in. Alright let's see what we got here." Eric selects a file and hits play. Callen and Sam wait impatiently.

The voices come up over the speakers in Ops, but immediately their hopes are dashed.

Callen shakes his head, "Anyone speak Chinese?"

Eric starts typing on his keyboard, "Not to worry I'll run it thru a translation program."

* * *

Just then the Ops doors slide open.

"No need, that's actually Mandarin, not Chinese," I announce as I walk in. Kensi and Deeks are right on my heels.

Sam looks at the group, "You guys got back here fast. Deek's you look like crap."

"Thanks Sam, between Kensi's techno and Matt's dubstep and rock mixes I have a headache, and throw on top of that Matt's driving …. makes Kensi look like a grandmother." Even though he had said harsh words he still put a smile on his face towards Kensi and I.

"Eric play it from the beginning again," I ask him.

Callen looks at me with a perplexed look on his face. "You speak Mandarin?"

I give him a look like I was hurt. "What just cause my last name is Lee you didn't assume?" I smile "Well I'm not an Asian Lee, as you can plainly see" I wave my hands up and down in front of me. "I'm one of those redneck Lee's….. Took it in college, wanted the challenge." I wait a beat and then add, " I also was always curious as to what they said in the kitchens of the chinese restaurants I went to that was so dang funny all the time." I get a few laughs out of the six of them.

"Ok this call is from Yu Fan Lin, he is saying that the price has doubled due to unforeseen complications. And if they agree to the price to contact him. And not to cross him.

Eric goes on and plays the next one. I close my eyes and listen in. The language is difficult especially at the speed and tone of the voice.

"Doesn't give a name, just says that they found the location and have it under surveillance. The voice is telling him to finish up and get over there quickly."

"Timestamp has it left around the same time Crumble was killed", Eric adds.

"I think Chinese intelligence didn't like the price hike. They might just hit the gang and get it for free," Deek's make the observation and their are some head nods in agreement.

"We dont need a street fight between the MSS and Liao Liao. Maybe we can convince MSS to take their ball and go home. We gotta head over to the restaurant," Callen looks over at Kensi and Deek's, "You guys up for a date night dinner?"

Deek's looks over at Kensi and flashes a look, "Well Fern, isn't it our anniversary today?"

* * *

We mount up, Deeks and Kensi in the OSP black Mercedes, Callen, Sam and I in the Ford Excursion. I was given an earwig to wear.

"Kensi, Deeks stay back for a bit. We are going to check the area first before you go in," Sam tells the to younger agents.

"Copy that," Kensi replies.

Its early evening, the sun is still up, probably for another half hour or so. Shadows begin to come off the buildings. We pull up near the restaurant location.

"Sam pull over and let me out," I ask Sam.

"And why would I do that?", Sam responds with a little annoyance in his voice.

"You probably got the MSS out there watching the place, and then you got a on edge Asian street gang that kicked over a hornets nest by boosting the price for the helmet. So when a truck pulls up with three men inside and they get out, don't you think that'll raise suspicion? I'm an expert in counter surveillance and counter intel, you read my file, I know you guys are good at it it too. Just let me out and let me do a walk up." I stare right at Callen.

"Let him out Sam." Callen orders, guess he is starting to trust me a little.

I sit in the back of the truck, pull out my weapon make sure it's loaded and slide it back into the holster in my pants. I get out of the truck slowly and shut the door quietly. I head off across the street that is opposite of the restaurant, avoiding traffic as I go. I walk at a normal pace acting like I was headed somewhere down the road. I take my phone out and act like im texting someone, but I am keeping an eye around me in my peripheral vision. One thing about being a fighter pilot your eyes are constantly scanning when you have to be looking at instruments as well keeping an eye out for threats out the canopy. You get good at seeing things in your peripherals.

During my walk up I notice two cars that don't seem they belong. Most the parked cars are empty but seeing two cars with two guys in one and a solo guy in the other kinda raises a red flag in my head. One is directly across from the restaurant but down the street, the other is down the street on the other side of the road. The one down the road I recognize. Its the Impala from earlier this afternoon. I walk past the car thats on my side of the street looking straight ahead but looking in a shop window I can see its two Asian men sitting in the car talking and watching the front door of the restaurant. They have the car windows open. I keep walking, stop at one of the free newspaper boxes that are on the sidewalk, grab a For Sale Car book and sit down at a nearby bus stop thats behind the car.

"Callen, Sam I got the black Impala from earlier with one in it down the street and a red Toyota to my right about 25 yards with another two. Looks like the MSS."

Knowing where those three guys were was my first task, now I start examining the restaurant itself. To the untrained eye picking out someone who is packing a gun and on watch can be difficult. To the trained eye, once you know where and how to look its easy. I spot one by the entrance paying to close attention to the pretty ladies walking up and down the street. Another one on the side of the building leaning up against it. He was in a shadow well but it was him lighting up a cigarette that gave him away. A third man walked out the front door and stood off to the left of the door. I make Sam and Callen aware of what I see. They tell me they are headed up on foot.

'Think we should handle the MSS guys first, I think we can "politely" ask them to leave," Callen's voice comes over my earwig.

Within a minute or two I feel a presence sit down next to me. Its Callen. Sam I can see is stealthily working his way to the black Impala using the buildings and growing shadows. I don't make eye contact with Callen and I hear Sam in my earwig "Ready when you are."

"How you wanna play this?", I ask Callen.

"I'm open to ideas." He responds.

"Head towards the car…. I think I see my ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend." I say that while looking down at my phone. Callen gets up and walks down the sidewalk. I wait a few beats and stand up and start walking forcefully behind. When he gets just behind the car with the two MSS agents window I walk up and close the distance to Callen quickly, grab his shirt collar and spin him around.

I get right in Callen's face, "I thought I told you to leave her alone."

"Leave her alone? She chose me. Thats not my fault she rather be with me." Callen gets right back in my face.

"Yeah like she would be with some old ass hasbeen, over me. She downgraded big time, Old Man." I respond angrily.

The two MSS agents notice the argument right outside their car and take an interest in us. Callen swings and arm up breaking the grip I had on his shirt and puts two hands on my chest, spins me around and shoves me up over the fender and I go ass over tea kettle down the hood to the ground in front of the car. The two MSS agents turn their heads to watch me fly over the hood and hit the ground.

While they are distracted Callen had drawn his SIG and was pointing it inside the car. He then gives a short whistle and the two agents draw their attention back to Callen and see he has a gun drawn on them. Their eyes light up in shock. They both try to reach for their sidearms but then I pop up on the driver side window with my SIG drawn. During the confusion I had made my way around the front of the car and to the window.

The two MSS agents relax and let go of their sidearms and put their hands out in front of them.

Callen gets their attention and says to them flashing his badge just inside the car so only they can see, "We know you guys are MSS and why you are here. It would be in your best interest to just go home now and forget about what you came here to do. We wouldn't want an international incident on our hands."

Callen peeks over to the black Impala and see Sam has his gun up in the passenger side window aimed at the other two men. "Call your backup and tell him to go home too."

I lean down to the car window and speak in perfect Mandarin "I would do what my friend says, and do it right cause I will know." I give the two men a wink. They look up in shock and the driver makes a call. I hear him speak to the other agents and tells them to abort and head back.

"Xie'xie'" I say and take the drivers phone away and Callen takes the phone off the passenger. I move away from the window heading in one direction as Callen heads away in the other as the car starts up and drives off. A moment later I see the Impala drive off.

I hear Sam over the earwig "Old man? Ouch G. that was kinda cold of the new guy wasn't it."

"Why do you think I threw him over the hood," Callen responds with a little laugh. I pick up a new spot to keep an eye over the restaurant from the street while Callen and Sam head back to the truck.

"Kensi, Deeks, you're a go." Sam gives them the all clear to proceed to the restaurant for their "date night." The Mercedes heads down the street and parks in the small lot next to the restaurant.


	11. Chapter 11 - Golden Dragon

**Another action Chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIA LA or any of its characters. Just my OC.**

I find a nice spot across from the Golden Dragon restaurant. Its a small bar/bistro with outside seating. I sit outside in the corner with a wall behind me so I wont have to worry about anyone coming up behind me. I pick up a newspaper and ditched the Car Sale book. A waitress comes by, I ask her for a water and a menu. The place is busy and I doubt she'll be back for awhile. I sit back act like I'm reading the paper but my eyes are scanning just above the top of the page keeping track of the three sentries outside the restaurant.

Callen and Sam are sitting in the Excursion and I can see Kensi and Deeks pull up in the Mercedes and park it in the lot next to the restaurant. I can hear them bickering about their cover over the ear wig.

"No Deeks this isn't a two year anniversary dinner. You'd take me here for a two year? This is place you take someone on like a third date when your broke" Kensi's voice comes over the earwig. I turn the volume down a little.

"Fine, Fern. You ready? How's the comms?" Deeks asks.

"Loud and clear Deeks," Callen responds.

"Five by five Deeks," I respond to Deeks. "Fern? Do I even wanna know?" I add.

"Long story, I'll tell you later Matt." Kensi and Deeks walk side by side towards the front of the restaurant.

"Ok Deeks you're about to pass a sentry on your left, just chilling smoking a cigarette and you got two more by the front entrance." I pass along the info.

"Got 'em," He and Kensi share more banter like a happy couple as they walk into the front door and head inside.

"Matt, make sure your position is not exposed. Try not to draw attention." Callen "advises" into my ear.

"Callen man, chill, I know what I'm doing over here. I got this covered." I snap back at him.

Before Callen can bark back at me Sam speaks up. "Leave him be, G, the guy knows his fieldcraft. You don't need to be second guessing him with Deeks and Kensi in play."

I readjust my paper and get my focus back. What the hell is his deal? I let it roll off. I have more important things to worry about.

Just then I hear Kensi over the earwig. "I got a visual on Yu Fan. Back corner booth by the kitchen door. He has two bodyguards near him."

Sam voice comes on the net, "Eric hows the layout look."

Eric pulls up the schematics of the restaurant on his monitors, "One main entrance in the front, looks like a service/receiving door on the side towards the back. The door leads to a hallway with the kitchen on the left and the receiving area and freezers in the back."

"Matt if this goes sideways you got the sentry on the side and infiltrate through the service door. Sam and I will go thru the front." Callen tells me.

"Wilco" I respond. I'm a little worked up so I decide to keep my cool and not lash out at Callen. I'll just be full military.

"Kensi and Deeks what's your position?" Sam queries the two agents inside the restaurant.

"We are about three tables down from Yu Fan." Deeks replies.

"Can you guys establish audio on his table?" I ask.

"Gimme a minute," Kensi tells me. I hear her thru the earwig "Sweetie I need to go to the restroom."

"Hurry back Princess," Deeks tells her in a loving voice.

Inside I can presume Kensi is working her way back towards Yu Fan's table, I hear her say "Oh excuse me, I thought the ladies room was back this way."

I hear another voice come over her coms in an accent, "No its back that way."

"Oh thanks!" A few seconds later I hear Kensi say, "Bug is up on the wall behind his table."

"Eric activate the bug." I keep my eyes peeled on the sentries but turn my ears to the coms.

The bug crackles in my ear and I hear Yu Fan's voice. It was just idle chit chat with his goons sitting with him. Then he said something about hitting a big pay day and my attention is drawn in.

"Guys he's talking about the helmet sale, keep it down for me would yah." I request of the others so that I can concentrate.

Yu Fan is saying he needs to get the item to a safe location but complications arose when he tried to move the item. What could that mean? He went on to say he hopes the Chinese would be willing to help him with its transport .He seems concerned that they hadn't called him back yet. He was getting nervous, he said he hates being this exposed.

"Guys he's getting a little punchy. I don't think the helmet is in there. Its gotta be in another location. He is wondering why the Chinese haven't called back yet." I fill in the others.

"You wanna take the direct approach?" Callen asks Sam.

"I hate it when you say that." Sam retorts. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Sam we only scared off the MSS for a little bit, it's now or never to retrieve that helmet."

"Think the flyboy can handle this?" Sam speaks to Callen with a raised voice.

"You guys do know I'm on coms right?" I get the gist of what Callen is planning. I had gotten up from the table, put some cash down, jumped the railing and was heading down the street to cross it at an angle the sentry couldn't see. "I'm already on the move big guy."

Deeks voice comes across the coms. "I'll vouch for him."

I make it across the street and in the shadows. I'm focused on the guy in the alley whose the smoker. I know I have to take him down and neutralize him quietly while Callen and Sam handle the two by the front door. Kensi and Deeks have the two inside to deal with as well as Yu Fan.

I speed up my pace and walk up to the sentry. He turns his head away to light another cigarette and I take that as my opportunity. I quickly spin him around while pushing him deeper into the shadows and put a rear naked choke on him till he passes out. He doesn't make a sound. I lay him down to the ground and take out a pair of zip-tie handcuffs and secure his hands and feet. He's going to have one heck of a headache when he comes to.

"Alley guy is secure, moving to the side entrance," I tell Callen and Sam. I draw the SIG M11-A1 outta my pants, and open up the side entrance. I hear Sam say that the two front door sentries were taken down and secured. I can hear a commotion going on inside the restaurant. I walk into the hallway with my gun at the ready. A waiter walks out with food from the kitchen, I yell at him in Mandarin to go back into the kitchen flashing my badge. I shut the kitchen doors and slide a broom in between the handles to keep it secured.

I make my way out into the restaurant itself. I see Callen and Sam with their guns drawn. They had dragged the front sentries inside with them and had them laying face down on the floor. Kensi and Deeks had their weapons drawn on Yu Fan's bodyguards and they were sitting there with their hands up. I put my gun back into my holster so I can start clearing and searching the men. The guy on the right tries to make a fast move. I was right behind him, he didn't see me there, and I notice him twitch. He goes for his gun but I grab his wrist, turn it up and twist, replicating a move I had learned in my Sambo classes. hearing his wrist pop. I kick him behind this knee and he drops to the ground, his gun is in my hand.

Yu Fan says something in Mandarin towards Callen. It was forceful and full of spite.

Sam laughs and says aloud, "I think he just insulted your mother."

"He did, it wasn't nice," I smile as I tell Sam. I start to clear weapons from the two goons and Yu. I drop the magazines, clear the chambers and pull the slides off their weapons and set them on a table behind me. Sam starts to zip tie the two sentries from up front while Callen covers him. I work on zip tieing Yu Fan and his two goons with Deeks. Deeks leads Yu Fan out of the restaurant as LAPD shows up to handle the rest.

Callen takes Yu Fan from Deeks and leads him down to the Ford Excursion. I follow Kensi and Deeks out. "Well that was fun." I shoot a smile at the two of them. Deeks gives me a slap on the back. I go and catch up with Sam and Callen at the Excursion.

Callen had just put Yu Fan into the Excursion and shuts the door. He sees me walking up. "Not bad."


	12. Chapter 12 - A Little Chat

**I got a few reviews and PM's asking about having Deeks and Matt have a little chat amongst themselves about themselves and their place in the team. I was planning on working on that. I'd like to see Deeks have a guy friend he can talk to other than Kensi or the team. I don't see Callen or Sam as the type he'd wanna talk to since they are so different. **

**This story takes place before 4x24 Descent and Season 5. Since the good reviews and views I decided to work on a continuation of a series using this OC and adapt it into this current season. Its been fun and you guys have been great. Nice long chapter, then only 2 more left.**

**Again, I don't own NCIS LA or its characters, only my OC.**

* * *

The six of us arrive at a place Sam told me was the boatshed.

It looks like it used to belong to a rowing club but instantly I notice that there are more cameras then there should be on the outside. They were inconspicuous but if you knew where to look you could tell. Somebody went to great lengths on this place.

The sun had set as Callen and Sam lead Yu Fan up the ramp and into the boatshed. I stayed back walking behind Kensi and Deeks just looking around.

Deeks looks back over his shoulder at me, "Nice setup isn't it?"

"Yeah I'll say so." We walk into the main room. Callen and Sam take Yu Fan back to a room in the back, I can only assume its a interview room. I wasn't asked to come along so I don't. Kensi turns on a monitor that has a feed from the room. I can see Yu Fan is put into a chair and cuffed to the table.

Kensi and Deeks take a seat and watch the monitor. I walk around the boatshed exploring. Checking out all the hulls, oars, and associated gear that goes along with it. I notice more cameras inside well hidden.

"You don't wanna see this?," Kensi's voice carries thru the boatshed breaking me out of my concentration.

"The guy is not gonna just break down and talk right from the get go. The helmet is his leverage, he knows that, so strap in folks it's going to be awhile." I turn around and head back to the table where the two are sitting. I pull a chair out, lean back, and put my boots up on the table and my arms behind my head.

Kensi shoots a look at me from across the table, "Ye of little faith.".

I chuckle at her, "Oh I have faith, I just know its not gonna happen for a bit yet."

I watch Callen and Sam start their interrogation. Its the typical good cop, bad cop routine. Sam is trying to be the big intimidating guy while Callen plays the understanding sympathetic guy. I can tell that Yu is having none of it. This guy doesn't get intimidated easily, the guy is a crime boss. But you gotta try and maybe you get lucky, but I know its a long shot.

The talking goes on for another hour, then I hear a stomach growl. Its Kensi's. Her partner and I look right at her both with raised eyebrows.

"What, I haven't eaten since lunch, and you broke up my anniversary dinner." She shoots a glare at both Deeks and I.

"Go get something to eat Kens, I know how you get when you don't eat, and like Matt said this looks like it could take awhile," Deeks tells his partner.

I look at Deeks straight faced and motion my head towards Kensi and say, "You sure you wanna feed her after midnight? It may get ugly."

Deeks not missing a beat, "It's a risk I'll have to take. Plus idon't get her wer or she'll duplicate." He caught my Gremlin's movie reference and played along. We both shot huge smiles across our faces.

Kensi gets the joke, gets up, walks over and hits Deeks on his arm, "God, its like I gotta deal with two of you!" She starts to walk out the door to go find something to eat.

Deeks calls out after her rubbing his arm "How come I'm the only one who gets hit? He started it!"

Calling back over her shoulder, "Well you played along with it." Then noise of a door closing signifies she is gone.

I let out a laugh and put my feet down off the table. I look over at Deeks, "Does she always do that?"

"Yeah, she's like the girl you know in elementary school that has a huge crush on you, but shows it by slugging you any chance she gets. There isn't a day goes by I don't have a bruise on my arm."

"She looks like she packs a punch." I sympathize with him.

"Brother you have no idea."

My curiosity gets the best of me and looking up at Callen and Sam I know they are not doing any better with Yu Fan so I ask Deeks a question. "So your LAPD, what got you hung up with these guys?"

"I was working an undercover op at a MMA gym suspected of being a dispensary for a drug ring, NCIS was working a case that had Marines involved in the same case. Kensi tried to play herself off as a girlfriend of a dead Marine who was my source, I knew better, thought she was a buyer, then Sam beats me in a fight, to get a spot on the MMA team, I get us both arrested, and then Hetty bails Sam out introduces me and the rest is history."

"Been with Kensi ever since?" I ask.

"Yeah almost three and half years now. Hetty kinda had been "watching" me for awhile and recruited me to be a LAPD "liaison" with her team. Funny, I do more work for NCIS then I do LAPD." Deeks chuckles a little when he says that. "Kensi lost her partner in the line of duty and Hetty paired us up."

"Ah so you were in the same spot i'm in now at one time," I ask. "I don't know how you did it."

"Yeah it was brutal. Callen didn't trust me either from the beginning. Sam neither. I think Sam see's me as too laid back, not squared away like he is. That's just who I am, not gonna change cause he doesn't like it. Callen, is just Callen. He took awhile to warm up to me, but he keeps to himself, I don't think we'll be bosom buddies. Him and Sam are pretty close. Being paired up with Kensi was no picnic either, but we get along good now. She's had my back on many occasions and I had hers." Deeks opens up. Then he looks over at me, hesitant to ask.

"I don't get it. You had an awesome job flying jets. Everyone looked up to you probably in awe. Why give that up to go get shot in Afghanistan and then become an Agent and possibly get shot at some more?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know man, I still fly jets, just not as much as I used to. I guess the reason why I went to become a JTAC … well anyone can press a button from 20,000 feet on a target, I didn't think I was doing my part. I had been on the other end of the Close Air Support calls, you hear the gunshots over the radio and the panic sometimes. Lost some good friends, just wanted to do something, so I volunteered... Wanted to do some good, or so I thought at the time."

"And why an Agent?" Deeks is pushing. I put a look on my face, and take a deep breath, better to just let the cat outta the bag. It helps in a way.

"Remember that girl I told you about, the schoolteacher, the one who saw threw me and pushed me to go to flight school?" Deeks nods, " Mallory was her name. We had a mutual friend who was attacked at a bar by a few drunk Airmen. She was assaulted, raped, and left for dead. A couple of the Airmen were caught but wouldn't roll over on the others. She now lives in constant fear, never leaves her house or trusts anyone. The pain and fear you see in her eyes, it bugs me just thinking about it. Told myself, when it was time, that I'd come to OSI and do what I could to help people like that." I let out a sigh and stare at the floor.

Deeks can tell that what I shared was a big deal, "Wow... Guess you could say I became a cop for the same reasons, to help others."

I try to liven up the mood a little, "Another reason I took the OSI assignment is I wanted to settle down. Being a pilot is great for me, but its not for someone you care about. Constantly moving, you could be on the West Coast, then the East Coast, or Korea, Japan, Europe, or the Middle East. Thats tough on a loved one, you need to find a special person to go thru all that. I've seen my fair share of relationships and marriages crash and burn around me. But OSI can make you move around a lot too. I kinda feel its the same way with you guys."

"Is that why your not with Mallory?" Deeks asks, instantly regretting it seeing the look on my face.

"No Deeks, Mallory was special. She had the toughness to handle it, I had no doubt. She was the one for me. But life had other plans for her. She was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer during my second deployment. We weren't married so I couldn't leave early to be with her, but she hung on till I got home. She died two days after I got back. Like I said she was tough." A tear rolls down my cheek.

Deeks sits up in his chair and looks right at me, "Man, I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault. After she died I dedicated myself to living my life like she would of wanted me to. OSI gave me a new focus, a set of goals. I can use my law degree and my other skills to do a good job, to see the outcome in front of me knowing I made a difference or brought comfort to someone looking for answers, and its been very fulfilling." A smile creeps on my face. Then I ask him.

"Why haven't you become a NCIS Agent? I think they would leave you alone, teasing wise, if you did?" I was wondering why he was still LAPD after liasoning for almost 4 years.

"I was offered, all I have to do is sign the papers and send me off to FLETC. I don't know why I haven't signed, still think I'm more of a cop then a NCIS Agent. Someday's I do think that I don't belong here with them, but they get fewer as time goes on." Deeks tells me honestly.

"Deeks, I think you'd make one hell of an Agent, don't let others influence you. If NCIS doesn't take yah, I'll put a good word in for yah at OSI. We can always use a guy like you." I tell him truthfully.

"You think I'd make a hell of an Agent huh?" ,I nod, "Thanks that means a lot." He looks straight into my eyes. He stays quiet for a minute or so.

"Hey thanks for having my back at Crumble's." He says it in all sincerity.

"Well I couldn't just let you get shot, how would that be for Navy and Air Force relations if I let you get shot on my first day with you guys. Plus I think your partner would of strung me up."

Deeks laughs, "Yeah she might of. Bad-Ass Blye."

"You and these nicknames. She must be special. What do you two got going on?"

"Why does everyone assume something is going on?" Deeks throws his hands up.

I shake my head at him, its pretty obvious to me, someone is in denial, but I don't push it. "Alright man, power it back a little."

Just then Kensi walks back into the boatshed. The smell of food wafts thru room. I notice Deeks demeanor changes rapidly. I just laugh a little.

"Whats so funny?" Kensi is starting right at me. I just shake my head and look back at the monitor.

It seems Callen and Sam are getting frustrated with Yu Fan and walk out of the room and into the main room with the three of us. Kensi is pretty much buried face first into her food.

Sam lets out a laugh at the sight of the junior member of the team.

"I told Deeks to let Gizmo get something to eat before midnight so it wouldn't get ugly." I tell Sam.

Kensi looks up with a full mouth of food at me and glares. Sam and Callen laugh.

Callen speaks up, "That guys isn't giving much up. We tried everything, he sits there cool as a cucumber."

"I could of told you that. He has the helmet, its his leverage, as long as his people still have it he won't break. Have to show him that theres something out there that makes him wanna give it up." I'm back to sitting in the chair with my feet up looking right at Callen.

"You got any bright ideas?" He returns the stare at me.

"Someone know if Eric is still up in Ops?" I ask the room.

"You rang?" Eric's face pops up on the monitor, it scares me a little.

"Eric do you or Nell know how estranged Yu Fan and the Chinese were? Did he really piss them off that much or was that just a cover story?" I shooting a long shot here.

And I scored, "From what we gather Yu Fan is not on good terms with the Chinese. Looks like he didn't pay for a few shipments of goods he got from them stretching over the last two years. Conservative estimates say its close to $6 million dollars." Nell gives me the info over Eric's shoulder.

"Can you guys text me the number of the burn phone of the MSS agents that we didn't seize?"

"Sending it to your phone now." Eric is seen typing on this tablet, my phone dings.

"Whats your idea Matt." Thats the first time Callen has called me by my first name.

"Yu Fan is in deep with the Chinese, I'm betting that last burn phone number belongs to the Ministry of State Security boss in charge of this op. I got a feeling Yu Fan is scared more of the MSS then us, with its prison camps or getting a bullet in the back of the head, then our cushy prisons." I share with the group.

Deeks picks up my train of thought, "So we call the boss, dangle Yu Fan in front of him, threaten to send him home on a slow boat to China, hope that Yu Fan breaks and gives us the location…."

"Bada bing, bada boom." I end the thought.

"Not a bad plan, alright Captain, your plan go run with it." Callen waves his arm in front of him motioning me towards the interview room.

I walk into the room and stand in the corner, Callen and Sam walk in behind me and take seats at the table.

"Our friend over there would like a word with you." Sam tells Yu Fan.

I step forward and start speaking in Mandarin.

"You think you're tough? I would suggest you tell us where the helmet is or I assure you that you will regret it."

Yu Fan looks at me in surprise at first at the use of his language but then replies to me in Mandarin.

"You have nothing that can scare me."

"Hold that thought." I look at Sam and he gets up and puts his hand over Yu Fan's mouth. I take out my phone and dial the number on the screen. I put it on speaker then turn the phone to face Yu so he can see the number, his eyes grow as big as plates.

A gruff voice answers the line, again speaking in Mandarin. "Hello."

"Good evening." I reply in his native tongue.

"Who is this?"

"My name does not matter, but we have a mutual friend I would like to speak to you about, a Yu Fan Lin." I tell him.

Yu Fan face starts to sweat.

"Our mutual friend seems to be missing, were you able to locate him. We were very worried and would like to speak with him." The gruff voice has to belong to a keen officer.

"That possibly can be arranged. I hear your supervisors would like to have a few words with him about some past dealings?"

Yu Fan is struggling against Sam's hold.

"Oh yes, they are eager to seek repayment of a debt that is owed. I would consider it a great favor if you would let us recover him." The gruff voice knows how to work.

"I will be in touch. Thank you." And I hang up.

Sam lets Yu Fan out of the hold. Yu Fan is sweating bullets.

"Please don't send me back."

"Then tell us where the helmet is or I put you on the first ride back to Beijing." My hands are on the table leaning over at him staring him right in the face.

"It never left the base. My man is holding it out in a van in the desert. Crumble was supposed to get it and my man off base but we lost touch with him. He is hiding out awaiting our instructions." Yu Fan practically begs. "Please don't send me back."

"Thats not up to me, you'll have to convince these two." Nodding at Sam and Callen "Personally, I'd be glad to put on the Chinese Consulate's doorstep." I walk out of the room to let Sam and Callen deal with Yu Fan.

I walk out to the main room and get looks from Kensi and Deeks. Deeks has a big smile on his face. I take out my phone and dial a number from memory.

"Wojo, the helmet never left the base. He's out in the lake bed somewhere…. Yeah I think I know where he is…. We will be out at first light."

"Who's riding with me?" I ask Kensi and Deeks.


	13. Chapter 13 - Roadblock

**There will be one more chapter after this. This winds down the case and its a ****_long one_****. Last chapter will be a fun one and this story will be complete.**

**Thanks for the over 4000 views and comments. I will continue with a new story with this OC and NCIS LA cast in the future. **

**I dont own NCIS LA or its characters just my OC. ENJOY, REVIEWS are welcome.**

* * *

Callen and Sam leave Yu Fan Lin in the custody of NCIS agents who were sent by Hetty. After my call to Wojo I was constantly thinking where this guy could be hiding out in the dry lakebed at Edwards. Its a lot of open land and territory. I can tell I'm tired but I can feel the end coming to the case. That dry lakebed is my back yard. I had hiked, driven, and flown thru that whole area. Anyone could disappear in that vastness.

I hop into the back of the Excursion with Callen and Sam.

Callen looks at me in the mirror, "Good job, now lets go finish this."

I nod my head in reply, but my mind is someplace else. Maps, grid squares, washed out stream beds, and landmarks start flashing thru my mind like a Powerpoint presentation that someone keeps clicking the button really fast on. Sam pulls out and heads back to Ops. He knows the look on my face, it comes from our similar training.

"You know the area?" Sam is staring at me now.

"Yup." I didn't look at him.

"You have an idea where he may be hiding out."

"Yup."

"You gonna share?"

'Nope, not until I think it thru first."

"Is it going to be a huge pain in the ass?"

I smile at him now, he knows what I am gonna say in response to that before I even say it. "Yup!."

The rest of the way back to Ops was in silence. The next part of the mission was on me. Edwards was my territory. For some reason I knew, and felt, that they would back me up.

We pull into Ops garage. Plenty of vehicles are in there. I even notice my Taurus is now in the garage. I don't even wanna think how it got in there. Kensi and Deeks are right behind us in the Mercedes.

The four of them get out of their vehicles and form up around me and we head into Ops.

Eric has satellite maps of Edwards up on the big screen. "I have no active cell phones anywhere in the lake bed area. But if any does pop up, I'll know immediately. There are perimeter cameras at all entrances to the lake bed. I found this van," he pulls up a video of a white Ford E-350 van pulling thru a fence and drive out into the lakebed, "leaving to go out on the lakebed but not coming back thru in the last 24 hours."

"Good job Eric," Callen says to the tech operator then shoots glance over to me.

"Major Wojochenski of OSI and Edwards AFB Security Forces will meet up with us before first light. There's only a few area's he can be hiding out at. Its a lotta ground so we will divide it up between us, and the rest to OSI and Security Forces." They all nod.

"It's all open ground." I run my hand over the map on screen, " He can see us coming from a long way away, if he is vigilant, so probably no sneaking up on him. Unless he's holed up somewhere. We know he has a 9mm, probably didn't sneak much else in with him via Crumble's ID but you never know. I'd recommend we go in heavy, tactical vests, M4's and I'd suggest glasses and scarves. If it gets windy the dust gets kicked up something fierce."

Callen looks at Sam to see if he agrees. Sam just nods while looking right at me.

"Callen and Sam keep the Excursion. Kensi does the SRX have 4 wheel drive?" I lock eyes on Kensi.

"Yes sir." She responds quickly.

"My crap is in my trunk and I need to change. Meet by the cars in 15?"

"Sounds good," is the reply I get. I head out of Ops and back out to my car. I know the rest of the team is headed to their armory. I get to my car, pop my trunk, grab my go bag and pull out a pair of 5.11 Tactical pants and a black OSI T-shirt, I change right next to my car. I don't care, I can't run thru a desert in jeans and a button down shirt.

I'm running on adrenaline right now, I know I'm tired but I stay focused. My badge goes on my belt. I put on my thigh holster for my SIG, and then slide my weapon into it after checking to make sure its still loaded. I grab my tactical vest and put a two extra magazines for my M4 and two for my SIG in the pockets I have on there. I take out my M4, clear it, and make sure its on safe. Kenzie's SRX is right next to mine and luckily its unlocked. I open the back and place my tac vest, M4, and bag of some other stuff in the back. Just then Kensi and Deeks walk out outfitted pretty much the same as me, throw their stuff and M4's in the back.

I head back to close my trunk when I look in and notice I have a plate carrier still in there from my last training exercise from the week before. Its my JTAC carrier, has all I would need on it for when I working on the ground. At the last second I grab it and throw it in the back of the SRX.

Kensi looks at it and raises an eyebrow, but hits the button to close the rear door.

Deeks is standing there looking at me, I put my fist up to do a fist bump with him, he gives me one.

"Deeks one thing you need to know ….." He looks at me quizzically, " Shot gun." I open the passenger side front door and get it and shut the door. He is speechless and just climbs in the back.

Kensi gets in and looks over at me. "How long have you been awake today?"

"Well I gotta call from my Colonel at 0030, was up at 0430, so awhile. I'm gonna rack out for a bit, try not to kill us on the ride out." I put my head against the window and pass out.

* * *

I am shaken awake by Deeks as we arrive at the Edwards main gate. Its almost dawn. We go thru the gate and I see Wojo standing by his truck. He gets in and we follow him to Operations center. In there you can find out the weather on base, flight schedule, just about anything you need to know. I break out an old habit and go check the weather, look at the flight OPS board, and any other news. I break out my notepad and write the info down and head back to the group.

Wojo looks at me "Think your flying today Captain?"

I laugh, "Old habit. I like being informed."

Wojo has a map of the lake bed spread out on a table. I point out the areas where I'd like OSI and Security Forces to sweep. I pick an area where I think the Liao Liao gunman is most likely hiding and take that for the four of us. We all agree and head back to our vehicles. I open the back of the SRX up and put on my tactical vest, as do Kensi and Deeks. Sam and Callen do the same at the Excursion. I look different then the NCIS agents with my black vest with gold "OSI", but I'm special, or so I think in my mind. I laugh at myself. I reach into my bag and remove a wrist mounted GPS unit I use when I am working as a JTAC and my sunglasses.

We mount up, I tell Kensi where to go and head out to our search area.

We are all up on coms on the earwigs. Sam speaks up, "So Matt what do you know about the area you got us working in."

"It's an area in a little washout creek bed. It sits in a depression so its hard to see down into unless you're right on top of it. I have a feeling he is down in there to make it difficult to find. Also its one of the few water sources in the area. He wasn't planning on being out there this long, I bet."

"Makes sense, how far we away from there?" Callen asks.

I check my GPS and look at the grid map I pulled out of my JTAC Plate Carrier, kinda glad I bought it, I have very good maps of this area in there. "About 3 miles. How do you wanna approach? On foot or in vehicles?"

"I recommend we get as close as we can in the vehicles and You, Deeks, and I walk the last quarter mile or so, as to not kick up dust. Sam and Kensi will stay back with the vehicles in support in case he bolts." Callen gives the marching orders.

We get close to the little valley and Kensi stops. As Deeks and I get out Kensi looks at us and says "Be careful."

Callen, Deeks and I form a triangle with Callen at the point and start walking up the small ridge before it drops down into the little valley. Weapons in our hands but against our bodies. As we near the crest of the ridge we bring our weapons up and crouch down.

At the crest we all drop to a knee and look down into the small valley and scan. Deeks is the first to spot something.

"Got the van, two o'oclock, 150 yards," he whispers out.

Callen and I turn our weapons towards Deeks location and survey the van in our 1.5x ACOG sights. We see no sign of the gang member. Callen looks at me and Deeks and using hand signs tells Deeks to go right, myself to go left, and Callen will go up the middle. We break off and crouch/walk towards the vehicle.

We get about 30 yards from the van when a man pops out of the back of the vehicle. We all freeze. The Liao Liao man spots us approaching and pops off a few rounds towards us. The three of us pop off rounds at the guy while moving to cover. The Liao Liao man darts back into the vehicle and starts to take off. Deeks, Callen and I try to put rounds into the vehicle, we shatter the back window and the passenger side window and all down the side but the van takes off across the lake bed.

"Sam, Kensi, he's on the move in the truck, come pick us up." Callen calls over his earwig.

The three of us retreat back up the ridge and are met up by Kensi and Sam. We remount into our vehicles and take off after the van. The Liao Liao man has a good start and Sam and Kensi try to catch up by the lake bed floor doesn't take to high speeds well.

Its easy to track the van, its kicking up a huge dust plum. I get in touch with Wojo and tell him the situation. With such a big search pattern though, they are no help.

Kensi is frustrated and blurts out, "Well can't get much of a roadblock out here can we. This could go on for miles."

And her use of the word "roadblock" I get an idea. I pull the notepad I had in the front pocket and look at what I wrote down when we got to the Edwards Operations Center earlier. I find the info I was hoping to see, and get a smile on my face.

"DEEKS, grab me that Multi-cam plate carrier in the back with the JTAC patch on it." I order Deeks. He bends over the back seat and grabs it. While he is doing that I am removing my black tactical vest.

He hands me the vest, with a look on his face, and blurts out "Wardrobe change?"

I ignore him, I strap down the plate carrier, I take out the PRC-152 radio that is strapped to the front of the plate carrier vest and turn it on. I pray the batteries are still good, which they aren't. Luckily though I have spares in another compartment on the vest and do a quick change out. I put the earpiece in my ear that doesn't have the earwig. I check my notes again and put in a frequency I know by heart from my other job as a chase pilot.

I start to look out the windows and sunroof up into the sky, Kensi and Deeks both wonder what I'm looking for. Kensi is keeping up in the chase. I see something faint off into the distance and I slap the transmit button in the middle of my chest.

"Darkstar, Darkstar, this is Vegas 3-6. How do you read?" I radio out. Darkstar is the callsign of the in flight test conductor at Edwards.

The reply is instant, "Vegas 3-6 this is Darkstar, read you five by. What is the nature of your call, over?"

I hit the transmit button on my chest again "Darkstar, Vegas, requesting deviation of Bolt 1 from current test for immediate tasking under my control, over."

Over my earwig I can hear Callen, "Matt, what are you doing?" I ignore it.

"Vegas, Darkstar, state your reason for deviation, over." Is the response I get in the other ear. Luckily I know the voice and the voice knows me.

Slap my chest again "Darkstar, Vegas, deviation requested due to pursuit of suspect fleeing in vehicle across lakebed. Bolt 1 is needed to provide support in pursuit, I may have to get a little creative," I add at the end.

Silence over the radio for about 30 seconds or so, I'm a little worried that I couldn't pull it off, luckily though a radio call comes back thru into my ear.

"Vegas, Darkstar, deviation of Bolt 1 approved. Bolt 1 is currently on tac 2 , over."

"Roger Darkstar, thanks, out." I reach down and switch radio freqs to tac 2 without looking.

"Bolt 1, Bolt 1, this is Vegas 3-6 how do you read, over."

The pilot in Bolt 1 responds "Vegas 3-6, Bolt 1, loud and clear."

I'm still looking out the window looking at the tiny speck about six miles off, every once and awhile looking out the front window at the speeding van.

"Bolt 1, I have a mission for you if your ready to copy over."

"Vegas go ahead."

"Bolt, need you over to Map Grid square L2, northwest corner, two vehicles in pursuit of white van heading east. GPS coordinates ..." I read them off my wrist.

"Roger, Wilco Vegas, en route." I notice the tiny speck start getting bigger in the distance.

"Vegas I have a visual of the vehicles." The pilot tells in my ear, I know the voice. He's a Navy Lieutenant test pilot.

"Bolt I got weird request I need you to do." I lay out my plan over the radio to the pilot, as I am explaining what I need to get down I see Deeks jaw drop.

The Navy Lieutenant listens to my plan, I can just feel the grin on his face. "Vegas, that'll be a first. When are you ready to execute?"

"Bolt, you are cleared for the maneuver, over. "

I speak over the earwig net to Sam, Callen, Deeks and Kensi, "Better pay attention boys and girls, your only gonna see this once."

Just then a dark shadow comes whipping across the desert floor just a hundred feet off the deck. The whine of a jet engine follows it.

The whine belongs to the US Navy's version of the F-35C Lightning II fighter. The screams over our vehicles, does a perfect pirouette in front of the van. The test pilot is working his controls and flaps and doors open up on top of the jet, the jet nozzle in the rear of the play starts to point downwards. It is a sight to behold. Next thing you know this grey winged figure drops down in front of the van in a hover just feet off the ground nose first. The pilots face behind his helmet is staring down at the driver. The driver of the van slams on his brakes to avoid running into the jet. Clouds of dust are being kicked up engulfing the van. Sam see his opportunity and cuts off the van from the front, while Kensi boxes him from the back. As soon as Sam clears the front of the van the F-35 transitions back up into the sky and flies off and the dust begins to settle.

Sam and Callen jump out of the Excursion with weapons drawn on the driver. Kensi, Deeks and I do the same from the rear.

Sam opens the door and pulls the driver out throwing him to the ground. Once he is secured I open the rear of the van. Kensi and Deeks cover me. Inside the van is a bunch of trash but sitting in the front of the van is a helmet bag and inside is the helmet. I pull it out and walk out of the van showing it to the NCIS agents with a smile.

Kensi just stares at me dumbfounded at what just happened.

I look right at her and say, "What? You asked for a roadblock."

Everyone just starts laughing hysterically.

* * *

We return the helmet to Major Wojochenski, all the OSI guys are asking me about my "roadblock", I just laugh it off. I get pats on the back from them.

Just then Colonel Michaelson comes into the Operations Center and comes right for me.

"Captain, did you just deviate an F-35 from a test flight so as to use it as a traffic cop?" He is looking at me sternly.

I stand at attention. "Yes sir."

He then relaxes just then, looks at me and says "I'll be damned." And then starts laughing.

"Write it up Captain. Good work." He turns and starts to walk away.

Just then I get another idea and walk after the Colonel, "Sir, can I ask you for something….."

* * *

I walk over to Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks standing outside the center. They are all smiles.

"You know you Air Force guys are just too crazy," Sam walks up to me and shakes my hand.

"I never would've thought of that, I'm going to remember this for a long time." Callen says with a laugh.

Deeks just looks at me and goes "That was freaking AWESOME!"

"Sometimes I surprise myself." I tell them with a smile. "Let's go back to OPS so I can get my car and I can go home and sleep."


	14. Chapter 14 - A Ride

**_"Fighter pilot is an attitude. It is a cockiness. Its an aggressiveness. It is self-confidence. It's a streak of rebelliousness, and it is competitiveness. But there is something else - there's a spark. There's a desire to be good. To do well; in the eyes of your peers, and in your own mind." General Robin Olds, USAF_**

**I do not own NCIS LA or any of its characters. Only my OC. I know I said that this was the last chapter, but there will be one more, I like to end on a nice number and 15 chapters seems good.**

* * *

We arrive back at Ops. All of us are tired and covered in sand and dust. I follow the four of them in. They are laughing and joking amongst themselves. Deeks is reliving the "roadblock" maneuver that the F-35 pilot pulled off to the rest of the group.

"Did you see that? It just stopped and stood still, just hanging there in midair. It ignores all laws of physics." The other four of us were rolling our eyes.

Hetty walks out of the shadows in front of the group. "Captain Lee, I see that your creativity shows no bounds." She looks at me and smiles. "Good work."

"Thank you Hetty." I smile back at her.

Deeks then starts to recount it again for Hetty. "Hetty, it was amazing to see….."

The rest of us walk over to the desk area. Callen, Kensi, and Sam put down their bags beside their desks and sit down in their chairs. I walk over to the chair in the corner and put my bag down. I'm facing the window in the back of the room. I breathe in deep, the mission is over.

"I guess this means you are finally free of me….." I slowly turn around. Thinking that I'd be facing the group but in fact Callen is standing right in front of me. He is holding his hand out. I take it, he holds on to the grip.

"It wasn't all rainbows and unicorns, but you did good, Captain. You were an asset to this team. Thank you. Good luck with your career." Callen has a look of sincerity on his face.

"You ever need anything, or have issues with the Air Force, you let me know. I'll back you up."

Hetty walks back over to the group. "Captain Lee, a word."

* * *

I follow Hetty to her desk area. She points to a chair.

"It seems you've had quite an eventful 36 hours."

"Has it been that long? Haven't been up this long since JTAC indoctrination." I run my hands thru my hair. I need a hair cut.

"I would like your opinion of my team. As an unbiased person, I was wondering what you think." She looks straight into my eyes.

"Short version? Very good unit cohesion. They know what each other is thinking, they can react faster, I only hope that one day I belong to a team that is even half as good as them."

"Thank you Captain. Your skills have been noticed by quite a few people. I also put a good word into your file. You are dismissed."

I stand up from the chair and start to walk away, "Thank you", then I remember something i needed to ask, "Hetty, can I ask for your permission on something?"

* * *

I head back to the group and grab my bag. "Alright guys, I suck at goodbyes, so its been fun, and good luck. If you need anything, I think Eric program my number in your phones." I get a few chuckles.

Sam stands up and shakes my hand, and says "100%"...

I reply, "...and then some." Its the JTAC motto.

Callen walks up and shakes my hand again and slaps me on the shoulder.

Deeks and Kensi walk up together. I look at them both. "I hope I wasn't too much of a bother, you didn't have to change a diaper, or feed me, or even burp me." They both laugh. "You guys are interesting pair, don't change a thing." Kensi shakes my hand and grabs my shoulder.

I turn to look at Deeks. "You remember what I said to yah at the boatshed?" He nods, "And don't you forget it. I meant that."

Kensi looks up at Deeks with a look of concern, "What did he say?"

"Nothing to worry about Fern. It's all good…. Matt is been fun, hope to see you around some more." He holds out his hand towards we.

I take his hand and pull him in for a hug. Its a short man hug with a slap him on the back. We pull apart.

"My friends call me Emil, Deeks." I turn and walk out of Ops.

* * *

Its a Friday afternoon. Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Deeks had been working on paperwork the rest of the week after the Helmet Case was solved. They are having one of their typical bullpen discussions. Today's topic was food on a stick.

"Kensi, have you ever tried a fried Twinkie?" Sam asks. "Its not like a Twinkie isn't bad enough already, then you gotta go fry it in fat. How is that food?"

A voice comes from the side of the room from the hallway. "I don't know about Twinkies, I've always been partial to Fried Snickers." All four sets of eyes turn toward the voice which they all recognize. He is carrying a manilla folder under one arm, and a green bag in the other. He is dressed in street clothes, jeans and a Under Armour polo shirt.

"Matt what are you doing here?" Kensi is the first to ask with a smile on her face.

* * *

I shoot Kensi a wink, "Hetty asked me to bring by copies of my After Action Reports I filed with OSI. She wanted to add them to yours for the Navy and give me copies of all yours for OSI. Gave me a reason to get out of the desert for awhile to."

Deeks stands up and walks over to me, "Good to see you Emil," and shakes my hand.

"Also wanted to give you and Kensi something while I was here, a little gift." I see Deeks eyes light up.

"Oh a present?"

I walk over to Kensi's desk and reach into my green bag. I pull out a patch. Its a Squadron patch from my unit at Edwards, the one that shows the pilots name and callsign that we wear on our flight suits. It is bordered in white . On it in the left corner is a gold embroidered copy of the NCIS badge on a black background. To the right of that, is a logo of a F-16 in side profile, under that it is stitched with her name "**Kensi Blye**", and beneath that in large font in all caps is "**FERN**".

"Anyone ever gives you any problems at Edwards, you just show them that patch and drop my name." She takes it in her hand and looks at it and shows Deeks.

"Fern is her call sign huh, guess its permanent now." Deeks chuckles.

I take out a second patch that is a copy of the one I handed her and I stick it on her name plate that sits on her desk. Callen and Sam share a laugh and check out the patch on her desk.

"Now Deeks, it took me awhile to figure out a callsign for you, but I think I picked it right." Deeks seems very excited. Callen and Sam stand up to see what I gave him. I reach into my bag and pull out his.

Its another black background patch, but it has pink thread as a border. Inside is a small LAPD shield in the corner, and F-16 in side profile and "**Marty Deeks**" embroidered on it. Underneath his name, something all four of them are anxious to see is the word "**DAINTY**".

Deeks just looks at it and points in shock, Kensi, Callen and Sam start laughing hard.

"Dainty, it fits! Marty "Dainty" Deeks" Sam is very amused.

"Come on guys! Emil I thought we were friends, with the whole I call you Emil and you are going to call me Dainty? Seriously?"

"Oh come on Dainty, they used to call Matt "Emilee" for the longest time, before it became Emil." Kensi teases her partner.

"But why does it have to be pink, why can't it be cool like Kensi's." Deeks complains. Hetty walks over to see what all the commotion is.

"Deeks theres another reason why I'm here today. I cleared it with Colonel Michaelson, and Hetty gave me her blessing." Hetty nods at Deeks. I reach into my green bag and pull out a grey helmet that fighter pilots wear. I place it on Deeks desk. On the helmet is another copy of Deeks patch, just not in pink on black, but white on black like Kensi's. I take out another copy of that patch and stick it to his inbox on his desk since he doesn't have a name placard on his desk.

"Tomorrow is Saturday Deeks, and at 1300hrs you get to have a ride in the back of a F-16B with me."

Deeks jaw drops to the floor. "Are you serious? I get to go on a flight with you in an F-16? You're not kidding me right? This is really going to happen."

"I hope you enjoy your flight, Mr. Deeks. Captain Lee had to pull a few strings, but I believe it is well deserved for all the hard work you have done for us here." Hetty tells Deeks to confirm that it is for real.

"Wow" is all Deeks can say.

"Deeks is speechless, that's something I thought I'd never see." Callen is looking at the blonde haired Detective.

I clear my throat, "There's just one condition Dainty." I reach back into the bag and pull out a can of shaving cream and a razor. "You can keep the surfer hair, but the scruff has got to go. Sorry bro, thats the rules. The oxygen mask has to form a tight seal, but it will grow back. You could keep a moustache though if you wanted." I tell him. I can see the others try and picture deeks in a moustache, I think I saw Kensi do a shiver.

Deeks grabs the shaving cream and razor, thinks it about it for a second, "I'm in."

"I gotta get back to Edwards and do the final arrangements. Deeks be at the gate by 0800, theres a lot we gotta cover before you can get in the airplane." I look at the rest of the team and Hetty. "You are all welcome to come and watch if you'd like. I will have a GoPro camera on him the whole time for your viewing pleasure." I shake hands around again, slap Dainty/Deeks on the back and head out.


	15. Chapter 15 - Flight of Dainty Deeks

**This is going to be an all fluff final chapter. I got a lot of PM's and some reviews about Deeks getting to go for a ride with my OC. So to make it a nice round 15 Chapter Fic I will acquiesce to the requests. I don't mind. I'll keep the Air Force jargon to a minimum, just enough to keep the realism.**

**I have a few outlines done for future stories with this OC, some with the help of suggestions from ya'll. If you have a suggestion go ahead and PM me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS LA or its characters, only my OC.**

**Thanks for all the views and support!**

**If you wanna see what a flight looks like, go to Youtube and type in 36th Fiends. Its a video of a F-16 Unit in Korea. One of the best F-16 Inflight cockpit videos out there.**

**-ItKeepsMeBusy**

* * *

Kensi had picked Deeks up early that morning. Usually she got to sleep in late on Saturdays but today she had agreed to accompany Deeks up to Edwards for his flight. Callen and Sam said that they would come up later since Deeks wouldn't actually take flight till the afternoon.

She kept looking over at her partner. He looked way different, and way younger. All the scruff was gone, he still had the shaggy hair but the scruff she had gotten used to was all gone. But she knew that it would be back in a few days and all would be right with the world.

Deeks kept rubbing his face. He tried to remember the last time he was clean shaven. It had to be back when he was just a new cop on the force.

Kensi turns to look at him, "I'm so glad you didn't keep that moustache. That photo you sent me last night was just plain scary. You looked like a seventies porn star." She shivers her shoulders in the drivers seat of the car just thinking about it. "But now you look like you're 16."

He looks over at her and smiles, "You have a thing for younger guys Kens, robbing the cradle?"

She slugs him on the shoulder as they pull up to the main gate at Edwards Air Force Base. They go thru the gate after showing their ID's and see Matt's blue Taurus parked off to the side in a small lot. He gets out and walks up to the passenger side of the SRX. He is dressed in his green flight suit, sunglasses. and a blue side cap on his head with Captain's bars.

"Good morning, you ready Dainty?" Matt asks after shaking Deeks hand.

"Clean shaven and ready to go. You don't know how hard that was to do, Emil."

"It grows back….. Alright follow me over to Squadron Operations." He gets in his car and they follow him over to a building that has "416th Flight Test Squadron. Skulls" on the sign up front.

They park and head in.

Matt gives him a green Nomex flight suit along with a green t-shirt and green flight boots and points to a room to change.

The flight suit has a copy of his 'Dainty" patch already on the right breast pocket, the 416th unit patch on the shoulder, and a LAPD shield patch on the other breast pocket. Over the next few hours Deeks gets a flight physical and fitted for a helmet, mask, and g-suit. He then goes through a couple classroom sessions on how to use the intercom, what buttons to not press, what to do if they have to eject.

The whole ejection thing scares him a little. Matt reassures him that he doesn't plan on ejecting again, once was enough. He learns how to control the parachute, how to egress/take off the safety belts if they have to get out of the plane quickly while its on the ground, and a bunch of other little things. The one part that Kensi was really interested in was the G-Strain techniques where they show Deeks how to grunt and squeeze his muscles to keep the blood in his head during a high g turn. Kensi was there the whole time watching, laughing at him at times, and taking it all in.

Just when it would seem that this would never end, Matt walks up to Deek and goes, "You ready to go fly now?" Deeks smile grows from ear to ear.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

I get a phone call that Callen and Sam had showed up at the gate. I tell Kensi that a Sergeant from my unit would escort her out to them and then take them all out to the flightline. I told her I had to get Deeks suited up and ready to go. Kensi leaves with the Sergeant.

I take Deeks back to the equipment room. Rows of helmets, g-suits, masks, and gear line the lockers. I bring Deeks to a locker with is name on it and have him start to slide on his g-suit, the g-suit is a bunch of air bladders that inflate when pulling high "G" maneuvers helping keep blood in the brain and chest to keep a pilot from blacking out. He zips up the legs and adjusts the belts over his stomach. I next show him how to put on the upper harness that connects him to the ejection seat and parachute, and then hand him his helmet bag with his helmet and mask in it and I head off and put my gear on.

"Thats a lot of stuff to put on. Takes longer than I already take to get ready in the morning." Deeks chit chats as I pull my G-suit on.

"I thought you were just get up and go?" I ask.

"Nah, thats what I just tell Kensi, I day it to push her buttons." He laughs.

"You're not gonna get airsick on me are you? There's airsick bags in your left calf pocket." I point to the pocket. "Try not to hurl in your mask."

"I'm a surfer, I think I can handle it." He shoots me a look of confidence. I take it as a challenge.

"We are going to try for a 9G turn. You may pass out, and it'll be on camera too. Did you pay attention during the grunt and squeeze exercises?" I prod him as I put my harness on and finish getting dressed, grabbing my knee board and helmet bag.

"I thought you were kidding!" The look of shock on his face is immense.

"Nope, don't worry, I'll walk yah through it." I smile deviously at him. "Lets head out."

We walk out of the Squadron building and onto the flightline bus that will take us out to the aircraft. I can see Deeks getting a little nervous. His foot starts to fidget a little as he looks out the window. It was a quiet ride out. As the bus pulls just short of the plane we can see Callen, Sam and Kensi standing next to the plane waiting on us. I stand up and look at Deeks.

"Alright Dainty, you're gonna walk off this bus and act like you're a badass. Do the walk, don't show em you're scared, or you'll never hear the end of it. I got your back." I give him a fist bump and I step off the bus and wait for Deeks.

He steps off the bus and its like he's a different person. The nerves seem to be gone and he walks with an air of confidence. We walk up to the aircraft side by side. Deeks trying to pull off a certain swagger. You know its the walk you see pilots do in the movies. Its kinda hard when you're walking in a g-suit. He gets up to the group.

He gets a few wolf whistles and catcalls from the group. I can see Kensi eyeing him up and down. He does a little pose for her.

"It looks good on you Deeks, but with that babyface, it looks like you're underage." Sam teases.

"Fighter pilot beats SEAL every time." Deeks shoots back.

Callen looks at me, "You sure about this Matt, I mean Deeks does live up to his callsign, he may just scream your ear off like a little girl."

I just chuckle, "Oh I got a mute switch."

"Wish we had one for him." Sam adds. He looks at Callen "$50 bucks he pukes."

I leave the group to talk and head over to Mags, she is standing next to the ladder. A couple sets of eyes watch me walk over. "Hey Mags, how's she doing?"

"She's primed and eager to go Captain." I hand her my helmet bag and do my walk around checking all the control surfaces, wheels, tire, engine, using my flashlight to look inside and out, and making sure there are no loose panels or leaks. Callen and Sam are watching me intently. Kensi is locked on to her partner watching his every move.

I hear Mags speak up, "Alright Dainty lets get you strapped in." She lets Deeks climb the ladder and follows him up. She shows him how to get in and starts strapping him in.

She bends over to strap the lap belts in."Well hello there Mags, I don't know you that well yet, usually I'll buy you a couple drinks first."

Mags just laughs and has him put on his helmet and hooks in his air supply and coms. She then turns on the GoPro cam. "Your a brave man flying with Captain Lee." Deeks eyes go wide. "There is one thing you need to know when you fly with him. Make sure…"

I had made my way around to the ladder and heard Mags talking to Deeks and I interupt.

"Hey Mags you good up there."

She turns around and winks at Deeks and steps down the ladder. Deeks is left dumbfounded, he wanted to know the rest of the sentence. "Make sure to what?" She shoots a smile back at him.

I get up in the aircraft and start strapping in, Mags is on my ladder now helping me here and there. I flash her a thumbs up and she retreats down the ladder. She removes both ladders and stands to front of the aircraft.

I hit the intercom, "Dainty you ready?" Deeks gives me a yes. I go thru my checklists, engine startup and all my prechecks. The engine spools up quick and it gets loud. Mags is telling me what she wants me to do with the control surfaces over a radio, she is checking that they all respond to my commands. Once she is satisfied she gives me a thumbs up.

I close the canopy and contact the tower. "Ops, Skull 1 taxi."

"Skull 1 clear, taxiway Lima Alpha, Runway 22" is the response.

"Skull 1 rolling."

We start to roll out of the shelter. Mags is marshaling me out once I clear the shelter she snaps me a salute and a wave, I snap her a salute and the "hang loose" sign. Deeks in the back does the same to Callen, Sam, and Kensi.

We roll out down the taxiway to the end of the runway, I communicate with ground control and the tower and we are now sitting still, waiting to go. I look in a mirror and see Deeks with his mask on and visor down. I do my last second checks on my instruments and gauges.

"Dainty, this isn't like your normal commercial take off, you ready?"

"Hell yes Emil."

As soon as I hear "Skull one cleared for takeoff" from the tower I slam the throttle all the way forward and kick on the afterburner. The F-16 rockets down the runway. Deeks is in the back laughing.

"So Deeks normal commercial planes take off like this" I ease back on the stick in a gentle take off. "But we can do this." I pull back hard on the control stick and the F-16 just shoots straight up into the air, nearly vertical, the altimeter gauge is just spinning like crazy. All I hear over the intercom is Deeks laughter, a couple "Woos" here and there. Just then I move the control stick to the right and do a roll till we are inverted or upside down.

"Emil are you serious! I'm upside down, not good." But I can still hear him laughing. I roll out back level.

Off the ground and up to 15,000 feet in less than a minute.

"And thats how its done." I tell him.

"Oh man that was awesome." I can see him looking out the canopy. The view from an F-16 is second to none. The bubble canopy gives you a full 360 degree view.

We climb out, level off and head out over the desert towards the mountain ranges to the east. Deeks is just in awe. There isn't a cloud in the sky and you can see for miles.

"Emil I don't know why you'd give this up to be an Agent. Its beautiful up here."

I can't argue with him, but I was having a new kind of fun being an agent and I tell him that.

"Alright Deeks you wanna do a barrel roll?"

"Lets do it." So for the next hour I do a bunch of barrel rolls, loops, cloverleafs, snap rolls, knife edge turns, and other combat maneuvers. I explain each manuever and why we would use it in a combat situation. Deeks is just eating this stuff up, he's like a kid on Christmas day.

I then allow him to take the controls and teach him to do a loop, which he does, his laugh is contagious. Then I have him do a roll, and invert the aircraft again to have him hang upside down. It seems I can't make him puke, I kinda knew he wouldn't.

I dive the aircraft down into the mountains, weaving in and out of the ridges and peaks, showing how we do ridge attacks and how to stay off radar. We fly just barely overtop the trees and I do knife edge turns into the canyons doing simulated bomb runs. He is in the back hooting and hollering. He does get nervous as we get really close to the ridges. I hear a few "Oh Gods" and "Damn's".

"Ok Deeks we are gonna start to head back, running low on gas."

I can tell he is a little heartbroken but knows it couldn't last too long.

"You wanna try that 9G turn? If you don't pass out its considered really macho, but if you do pass out it'll be on camera and the guys will have a field day." I tell him.

"Lets give it a try." He tells me.

"Ok Dainty, I am going to pull the aircraft to the left, when you feel the G-come on, its gonna feel like you weigh nine times what you way now, like an elephant is sitting on your chest. To keep from blacking out you'll need to squeeze your ass and abs muscles tight and bear down. Remember the "Harumph" breathing we showed you? That'll help keep the blood in your brain and not have you pass out. You ready?"

"Yup"

"Ok, resetting the g-meter, get yourself settled, left turn coming up. Ready…..NOW."

I slam the F-16 into a tight left turn. I hear Deeks grunting and letting out small breaths against the strain. If Deeks weighed 180lbs the force of the turn made him feel like he weighed 1710lbs. The force of the turn was forcing all the blood from his head and chest out towards his hands and feet. Without the G-suit or his strained breathing he would of passed out. I was doing the same in the front but I had been training to do this for years.

The 9G turn only lasted a few seconds or so before I leveled it out and checked on Deeks.

"You with me Deeks." If he had passed out he wouldn't respond.

"Holy crap!" Was his response "I'm good…" I can hear him cough a little.

"That was 9.3G Deeks. Wanna do that again?"

"Emil, I did it once and didn't pass out, I think I'll quit while Im ahead."

I laugh at him, "Alright lets head home."

Deeks comes up over the intercom, "You think we'll ever work on a case a again?"

"Don't know Deeks, you guys do different things that what I do. Will say it was fun working with you guys. Our paths may cross again."

"It was just nice to have someone like me to work with. Don't worry about Callen, I think he respects you."

"He's just doing his job. If I was in his position, paired up with a guy I didn't know or never worked with, I'd probably be the same way." I tell him honestly. We talk more about what we see out the window. He asks me about my deployments and missions I had completed. I tell him all the stories I knew. He showed a genuiene interest in what I had done. In no time the base at Edwards looms on the horizon.

I radio the tower and tell them of our approach. I was told that the group was watching us come in. I decide to give them a little show.

"Tower, Skull 1 requesting permission for a hot pass." I radio

"Skull 1, granted."

I line up the F-16 with the runway like I was going to land but I kept the wheels up. "Deeks hold on. Gonna end this flight with a little panache. "

I scream the F-16 down the runway at 200 feet. I do snap barrel rolls down the hole length of the runway, over and over and over and then pull the plane vertical and climb out. Deeks is laughing again.

I come around, put the gear down, line up on the runway and slowly touch down. I keep the nose wheel high and do a wheelie down the runway until I am slow enough and the nose wheel comes down with a thud.

I taxi back to the aircraft shelters and Mags is there guiding me in. I glide the F-16 to a stop when she tells me too. Callen, Sam and Kensi are standing next to the shelter. I pop the canopy open and shut down the engine. Mags has the ladders back in place instantly and climbs up to unhook Deeks.

She looks at him as he takes his helmet off and shakes out his hair, "How was it Detective?"

"Oh my God, it was the best two hours of my life. And I didn't puke." He winks at her.

I laugh at that and start putting my helmet back in the bag and unbuckling myself from the aircraft after I made sure I had shut everything down.

Deeks gets up and out of the aircraft and climbs down the ladder. The group walks over to him asking how it went.

"We saw you guys come in on that pass before you landed. Arn't you dizzy?" Kensi asks. Deeks has a smile a mile wide on his face.

"Sam you owe Callen $50 bucks. I didn't puke." He takes out all his airsick bags to show that he hadn't. They talk amongst themselves.

Callen holds his hand out towards Sam, Sam reaches into his wallet and pulls out the cash. Sam looks at me as I climb down the ladder, helmet bag in hand and sunglasses on.

"What Sam, I tried, I barrel rolled him, climbed, dived, did a 9.3 g turn, couldn't make him budge. Its all on video." I hand him the memory card from the GoPro.

Deeks speaks up. "Let's hit the bar. I'm buying. Emil, do I have to change out of this flight suit? Chicks gotta dig this."

"No Deeks its yours. And yah they do." I laugh at him. Kensi gives him a glare. He just smiles at her and pats her on the back.

"Come on Fern, you can be my co-pilot anytime." He teases her, and we all board the bus back to the Squadron's Ops Building and then head out to the bar. It was a good night.

The End.


End file.
